The New Kid
by Nate Grey
Summary: X-Man crashes into the Biosphere & is befriended by Jubilee.
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics. Not like I'm getting paid anyway (though I wish I was, cuz I'd be rich by now).  
  
Summary: X-Man crashes into the Biosphere and is befriended by Jubilee, but Gen X's deadliest foe soon arrives with plans for revenge!  
  
Notes: If you don't like the idea of Nate & Jubilee as a couple, do NOT read this story. At least, don't read the end of it. That's about all I have to say on that. I'm not really clear on the matter of psi-signatures and psi powers, so don't yell at me if I used them wrong. I suck at accents, so I apologize if you can't figure out what Jono, Paige, and Banshee are saying in my stories. Thoughts/Telepathic Speech = Italics "I wonder what Monet's wearing under that costume," Angelo thought to himself. Emphasis = ** "What the *heck* are you talkin' about?!" Jubilee cried.  
  
  
The New Guy  
  
Part 1: The Arrival  
  
Paige stopped in the hallway, gritting her teeth. If she wanted to get inside her dorm room, she would have to do it quickly. Not because Emplate or Omega Red was hiding in her closet, but because as a country girl raised on a farm, she just couldn't stand the sounds of Green Day. Or Korn. Or Limp Bizkit. Or Lit. Or PM5K. Or any other band that Jubilee liked.   
  
Paige didn't mind so much that Jubilee wore headphones while she listened to her CDs. That part actually helped. But when everything she listened to had to have the volume turned up so far that it all sounded like screaming, Paige did mind. Jubilee had told her that it was the only way to get the full effect of songs like "Break Stuff"and "Freak On A Leash." Paige had replied that screaming at the top of your lungs was never considered singing. That only made Jubilee increase the volume even more.  
  
With a sigh, Paige walked over to the boy's dorms, where she was sure to find the one person that could convince Jubilee to drop the volume a bit (or keep her busy while Paige grabbed a few items from their room).   
  
"Everett, I need your help."  
  
The boy looked up from his CD player. "What's the problem?"  
  
"It's Lee again."  
  
"Let me guess. She's jamming to Limp Bizkit."  
  
"I don't know *what* it's called. All I hear is the screams."  
  
Ev followed her back to the dorm room she shared with Jubilee. "Try to understand, Paige. Jubes likes rock bands."  
  
"Ah'm gonna rock *her* if she keeps it up."  
  
Ev shook his head and walked into the room. Paige's country accent always seemed to return whenever she got upset.  
  
Jubilee was sitting on her bed, headbanging to "Break Stuff" for the third time that day. After spotting Ev, she flashed him a smile before turning off the CD. "Too loud?"  
  
"A bit."  
  
"'Kay. Maybe I'll go see if Penny likes this one." She hopped off the bed and walked out of the room. "Hey, Hayseed," she said, passing Paige in the hallway.  
  
Paige sighed and placed a hand on Ev's shoulder. "Thanks."  
  
"No prob. Just gotta know how to talk to her."  
  
Paige gave him a blank look. "Ya said, 'A bit,' and she quit!"  
  
"You're a poet, and you don't know it."  
  
"...you're scarin' me, Everett, you really are."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jubilee had just walked into the Biosphere when was a loud roar, followed by an earth-shaking rumble. "Whoa!" she cried just before she went facedown in the grass. The rumbling stopped a few seconds after it had started.  
  
Naturally, Jubilee's first concern was her CD player. After she found it was okay, her next concern was Penance. Sure, she had diamond hard skin, but could that really stand up to a falling star, or whatever had caused the earthquake? Jubilee decided there was one way to find out as she broke into a mad run.  
  
She found Penance a moment later. The girl was fine, but as Jubilee reached her, she could see that everything else was not. She was standing next to a huge, smoking crater in the ground. The end of it, anyway. There was a long trail of upturned dirt where something had crashed and slid along the grass.  
  
"Did you see what did this?" Jubilee asked.  
  
Penance joined her hands above her head, making the shape of a large circle.  
  
"Okay, it was big and round."  
  
Penance then ran over to the crater and pointed excitedly at something in it.  
  
Jubilee carefully walked over and was about to look inside when something grabbed her foot. Reacting instantly, she flipped backwards, freeing herself from its grip and throwing a handful of sparks at the crater.  
  
A stranger covered in brown from head to toe slowly crawled out of the crater. It took Jubilee a few moments to realized that this was dirt caused by the crash. The stranger was panting loudly, but also trying his best to speak. Jubilee could just make out the words "help" and "please". She was still debating on what to do when Penance began to approach the stranger.  
  
"Um...you sure that's a good idea, Penny?"  
  
Penance kept going, giving no indication that she even heard Jubilee. She stopped just in front of the dirt-covered stranger and stretched out her hand.  
  
The stranger hesitated, only for a second, then pressed his hand against hers.  
  
Jubilee waited for the blood, the cry of pain, and the hand to be drawn back in shock. She waited some more. Finally, she realized that it wasn't going to happen. "That's new."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I HATE you!" Angelo shouted.  
  
"Most do," Monet replied, "but you still owe me $100 for the billiard game."  
  
"POOL! The game is called POOL!"  
  
"Call it whatever you like, but you still owe me." She held out her hand.  
  
Jono watched as Angelo counted the bills and shoved them into her hand.  
  
"Thank you, Espinosa. It has been, as always, a pleasure doing business with you."  
  
"Y'know, chica, we had a word people like you back in the barrio. Maybe you've heard it before."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, a bi-"  
  
Before he could finish, they were all thrown off their feet by the earthquake. Jono slammed into the pool table, while Monet went flying into Angelo as they both hit the ground.  
  
Monet shook her head. It was then that she realized she had landed on Angelo, who appeared to be drooling. She quickly got up.  
  
"If there was ever a way to die," Angelo whispered, staring up at her.  
  
"Shut up and see to Jono. I'm going to check on the others."  
  
Angelo blinked as the grin slowly faded from his face. Then he went to help Jono up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
He wasn't sure where he'd wake up. Not only because his head had been spinning at the time, but with Prime Sentinels on his tail, he hadn't wanted to strain his powers again. He tended to bleed and pass out a lot when he did that. Not an option when fighting or running from merciless opponents that wanted him very dead, or worse, if possible.  
  
"Dude, you gonna wake up sometime today?" a voice suddenly asked.  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes to see a girl leaning over him. She was definitely Chinese, something that surprised him. He couldn't ever remember meeting anyone Chinese, but the more he looked at her face, the more familiar she seemed. It was almost as if he'd seen her in a dream.  
  
"Hello? Anybody in there?" she asked, waving a hand over his face.  
  
He blinked. "Sorry. You look familiar. I know you from somewhere...or somewhen..."  
  
"Um...okay. But I think I'd remember if I had any friends that could announce their arrivals like you did."  
  
He slowly sat up, wincing as his arms protested the action with twin stabs of pain. "Where am I?"  
  
"Snow Valley, Massachusetts. More specifically, Xavier's School for-"  
  
"Xavier? I know that name...somehow."  
  
The girl smirked. "Well, I'm hearin' a lotta "some"s, but I ain't heard any facts yet."  
  
"I'm Nate," he told her, not liking the way her face twisted when he said it. "What?"  
  
"Well, I know somebody by that name, but he's a real party pooper. Plus, he's way too old to be even remotely cool. Anyway, next question." She reached up and fingered the white streak in his brown hair. "Is that, like, natural?"  
  
"Yeah. Why is that important?"  
  
She shrugged. "Isn't. I just like it. Where are you from?"  
  
"I don't...I can't...remember," he said slowly. "I must have amnesia from the crash. The last thing I recall is fighting some Prime Sentinels, and then teleporting...well, anywhere to get away."  
  
"Then you're cool in my book," the girl responded with a grin. "But maybe you should stay down here. Frosty might not like the idea of staying here. If she spots you, or even senses you-"  
  
"Not a problem," Nate interrupted. "I've been masking my psi-signature ever since I got here. I pretty much do it automatically."  
  
"You're a telepath?!" she squealed excitedly.  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Cool!" She got up and started for the door. "You're hungry, right? I'll get you something from the kitchen. Just, like, stay here. Okay?" Before he could reply, she was gone.  
  
Nate sighed and stretched out on the couch, wincing again as he moved some parts that weren't quite healed yet. He couldn't go anywhere if he wanted to. Not that he minded staying in the rec room. Room service sounded much better than wandering around aimlessly. Besides, this girl seemed really nice, and...and he didn't even know her name.  
  
She came back five minutes later with a box of leftover pizza and three cans of root beer. "It's not exactly a world class meal, but it's filling."  
  
"Thanks, um...you...nice person..." He looked at her helplessly.  
  
The smile on her face seemed to fit her perfectly. "Jubilee," she said with a laugh.  
  
He nodded before taking a huge bite of pizza. "It fits," he mumbled through a layer of cheese, sausage, and pepperoni. "You seem like a...mmm, this is great!...cheerful person."  
  
"And you seem like a very hungry person," Jubilee replied. "Maybe I should go back and see if we have anything else to eat."  
  
Nate shook his head and swallowed. "No, I'm fine. Look, are you gonna get in any trouble for hiding me down here?"  
  
She shrugged. "No more than usual. Besides, I'm sure the guys will help me out."  
  
"Why'd you bring me in here?"  
  
"Well, it'd be way rude to just leave you in the dirt like that."  
  
"No, I mean, what makes you think you can trust me?"  
  
Jubilee stared at him. "Well, *that* question doesn't reassure me."  
  
"Sorry. Most people would've just called the cops."  
  
She smirked. "I think you'll find that no one here is like 'most people,' Nate. I've seen weirder things than a cute guy in a crater. Though that was the high point of my day." She glanced at a clock on the wall. "I better go. Someone might actually be worried about me, with your little earthquake drama and all. I'll be back later."  
  
"Hold on," Nate said as she reached the door. "I'm just supposed to sit here until you come back? What if someone comes down here?"  
  
Jubilee shrugged. "You're a telepath. Convince 'em that you're not here and, like, make 'em scram. Simple, no?" She smiled at him once more before running out the door.  
  
Nate grunted in frustration. He felt like a puppy that a girl was trying to hide from her mother in the basement. The only differences were that he wasn't a puppy, (although he had been called cute & had plenty of hair) Jubilee was hiding him from a headmistress instead of a suspicious mother, (though he suspected there wasn't much difference) and he was in a rec room instead of a basement (although they were both located in the lower area of the school). That, plus he had pizza and root beer.   
  
Any other person would've felt insulted. Nate, on the other hand, shrugged, sipped his root beer, and went to work on the next pizza slice.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I'm sure the earthquake was just a one-time thing, Frosty," Jubilee said calmly.  
  
"Oh? What makes you so sure?" Emma Frost asked.  
  
"Massachusetts isn't exactly earthquake country," Angelo pointed out.  
  
"Yeah, and we've been here almost two years now," Ev added. "This is the first one."  
  
Emma reguarded them with an annoyed sigh. "Very well. Return to your rooms for the day. Just in case."  
  
There were many pairs of rolled eyes, but everyone went back to their rooms slowly. Well, almost everyone.  
  
Paige noticed that Jubilee was actually skipping back to their room. Perfect candidate for Peter Pan's Lost Boys though she was, Jubilee had never been that happy. Something was up. Angelo saw it, too.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts, Jubecita?" he asked.  
  
Jubilee stopped skipping and replied, "Make it a buck and you got a deal."  
  
"Fifty cents."  
  
She frowned at him. "And you call yourself a negotiator? Two bucks!"  
  
"A buck and I won't thwap you," he threatened, extending his index finger towards her forehead.  
  
"Deal."  
  
He handed her the dollar, which Jubilee quickly pocketed. She stood on tip-toe and whispered in his ear, "I've got a secret." Before he could stop her, Jubilee raced down the hall and disappeared into her room, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"I don't know who's dumber," Paige said after a few seconds. "You for paying her, or her for running away like a total idiot."  
  
"Maybe it's you for thinking someone cares what you don't know," Angelo shot back with a lopsided grin.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The man with the pale skin slowly came into the light, the red diamond on his forehead gleaming almost evilly. "You are mine," he whispered, staring down at the boy. "Mine to shape, use, and direct, until I see fit for you to die. And when you do, I will be there. Not to mourn your passing, but to collect your genetic material for the next generation of mutants. There will always be an ultimate, and I will always control it."  
  
Nate screamed as he woke up, sweat drenching his entire body. That wasn't a good thing, since he still had dirt on him from the crash. Plus, he'd had enough nightmares to last him a lifetime. Technically, he'd missed most of his life, thanks to Sinister's accelerated aging process. He was really just a big kid, probably no more mature than Jubilee seemed to be. Maybe even less than that.  
  
He was starting to wonder when Jubilee would come back when she finally did, carrying more root beer and a half gallon tub of vanilla ice cream. She suddenly stopped, her jaw dropping. Then she dropped the tub. Then the root beer. "Nate?" she asked, looking around and sounding very confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
Jubilee jumped a few feet, as if she hadn't expected him to answer. "Where are you?"  
  
Nate quickly realized the problem and lowered the shield that had been rendering him invisible to others.   
  
Jubilee gasped as he materialized in front of her. "Geez, Nate! Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"Sorry. I forgot I'd done that when I fell asleep."  
  
Jubilee started to pick up the food she'd dropped, but found that most of it was already floating towards Nate. "I'm guessing you've got other powers besides the telepathy and teleportation?"  
  
"Telekinesis. Handy stuff," he told her. He began to start in on the ice cream, but Jubilee grabbed his hand.   
  
"I don't mean to sound motherly or anything, but...have you looked in the mirror lately? You've still got like half a ton of dirt on you."  
  
"It crossed my mind, but since you are supposed to be hiding me, I didn't think it was a good idea to go around looking for a shower."  
  
"Maybe so, but I only cleaned off your face and hands when I brought you in. I didn't feel comfortable...y'know...with the rest..." She trailed off, avoiding his eyes.  
  
Nate grinned. "Understood. I'm gonna need some clean clothes, too."  
  
Jubilee thought for a moment. "Don't worry about that. You just get clean, and I'll get the clothes. Follow me."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jono didn't have any real reason for being awake at 3:00 AM in the morning. On good nights he slept like a rock, and on bad nights he watched old movies until it was time for class. Not that he liked old movies that much, but it kept him busy. Insomnia was a disease, but to Jono, it was a chance to relax without sleeping. Any other student would have been snoring just then. Which was why Jono was completely (but not really pleasantly) surprised when Jubilee walked in.  
  
"Jono, you got any clothes you don't want?" she asked, her eyes traveling around the room.  
  
"Yer came down here to ask me that at this hour?"  
  
"Yeah. Why?"  
  
He shook his head. "Help yerself to anything in that pile over there." He pointed to a mountain of clothes in the corner.  
  
"You are, like, so cool for this, Jono," Jubilee said, turning her attention to the clothes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Don't see why yer want my old clothes anyway."  
  
"Oh, they're not for me," she replied, holding up a black T-shirt.  
  
"For Ev, then?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Despite the hour, now Jono was really curious. "Lee, is there something yer not telling me?"  
  
Jubilee looked thoughtful for a moment before grinning. "Yup." She quickly turned her back to him, going through the clothes with more speed now.  
  
Jono got up from the couch and walked over, examining some of the clothes tucked under her arm. "Since when do yer wear black, gel?"  
  
She shot a glance at him over her shoulder. "I'm goin' through a Goth phase."  
  
Jono's eyes crinkled, his version of a smile. "What's his name?"  
  
She pretended to look annoyed. "*Who's* name, Jono?"  
  
"The guy in the rec room," he replied. "I can hear yer thoughts about him."  
  
Jubilee spun around, her eyes narrowed. "Stay out of my head, Starsmore!"  
  
"I was. But when yer practically filling the air with thoughts of him, it's hard not to catch a few of them." Then, his eyes crinkling again, he went on. "Yer *like* him?"  
  
"Shut *up* already, Jono!" she cried, blushing bright red.  
  
"Yer know I'm right. So, when do the rest of us get to meet him?"  
  
"Soon. You have to promise not to tell anyone!"  
  
"What's in it fer me?"  
  
Jubilee looked shocked. "I'd expect that from Ange, but not you, Jono!"  
  
"I'm a surprising bloke, and I'm still waiting."  
  
She sighed heavily. "I don't have anything to offer you." Then her eyes glowed menacingly. "But when Emma does find out, I'll be glad to tell her you were in on it if you don't help me."  
  
"Yer dirty, Lee. Real dirty."  
  
"Yeah, well, so's my friend, and he needs clothes. Thanks!" She ran out of the basement with a handful of clothes before he could change his mind.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nate looked at the clock on the wall and sighed. It was almost 4:00 AM now, and Jubilee still wasn't back with the clothes. "Okay, let's look at this logically," he thought to himself. "There's a good chance someone could come in here to take a leak and catch me, so I should get outta here. Just hope I can find my way back to the rec room."  
  
Tightening the towel around his waist, Nate then secured another over that one, just to make sure he was a bit closer to being decent. Then, muttering a silent prayer that no one would see him, he opened the door and slipped out into the hallway as quietly as possible. He had only taken three steps when someone cleared their throat very loudly.  
  
Nate froze and slowly turned around. He could now see a group of teenagers watching his every move. They all wore red uniforms with black X's all over them. Putting two and two together, Nate figured that these were the other kids Jubilee had mentioned. He only hoped they weren't stool pidgeons.  
  
"You have exactly ten seconds to identify yourself and explain what it is you're doing here," the tall girl in front stated.  
  
A breeze blew through the hallway, adding to Nate's now irritable attitude. "I thought it was obvious. I'm a half-naked guy in a towel, and I just took a shower."  
  
The boy with the gray skin did his best to hide a smile behind his hand, and the bald one had to look away to keep from snickering. The tall girl, however, was not amused.  
  
"Ah think she means your name, and what your intentions are," a girl with blond hair added.  
  
Nate smirked. "Uh huh. Well, if I had a mother, I'm sure she'd tell me not to reveal my name to strangers. Anyway, this is just a big misunderstanding. I was invited here."  
  
"By whom?" the tall girl asked sharply.  
  
"Jubilee," he replied. "Y'know, kinda short, black hair, bright yellow raincoat, says 'dude' and 'like' a lot."  
  
"He's definitely met her, M," the gray boy said.  
  
"Perhaps. But since Lee isn't here to verify that, we'll need a bit more proof."  
  
Nate could see that he wasn't going to like the tall girl very much. Plus, it was really starting to get cold with nothing but two towels on. "Maybe this will help," he said. Without hesitating, he projected a mental image of himself crashing into the Biosphere. Then one of Jubilee & Penny finding him. Followed by one of Jubilee handing him a pizza box and cans of root beer.  
  
"It scares me to say this, but I actually understood that," the bald guy muttered.  
  
Nate sighed heavily as footsteps were heard behind him. "Help would be *great* right about now, Jubilee!" he called over his shoulder.  
  
Jubilee ran up beside him, panting and clutching a bundle of clothes to her chest. Then she spotted the others. "Oh. Hey, guys."  
  
"Ya know him, Lee?" the blond asked, nodding towards Nate.  
  
"Oh, sure! Nate's my best bud," she quickly replied, slapping him across the back. "I just ran to get him some spare clothes Jono didn't want anymore. What are you guys doin' up this late?"  
  
"Monet woke us all up with a psionic message and said there was an intruder in the school," Angelo said, rolling his eyes. "Of course, it was just Jubicita and her strange boyfriend. Why do I suddenly feel like going back to sleep?" With that, he turned and headed back to his room.  
  
"It's been...weird to meet you, Nate," the bald guy admitted. "Maybe I'll just wait to introduce myself in the morning, seeing as how you're...well, half-naked."  
  
"Good idea," Nate agreed, grabbing the clothes that Jubilee handed him. He quickly went back into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
Jubilee suddenly felt a hand on her arm. "Ev, he's cool, I swear," she said.  
  
"Oh really. And where's he staying?"  
  
"The rec room, for now."  
  
Ev gave her arm a squeeze. "Let me be more specific. Where is he *sleeping*?"  
  
"He can't be serious," she thought. Jubilee's eyes drifted to his face. "He *was* serious!" "Ev, what you're implying is *so* not cool! I'm not some cheap slut!"  
  
Ev's face turned bright red, and behind him, Jubilee could see Monet forcing herself not to comment. Paige also appeared to be quite red.  
  
"Jubilee, I just meant that-"  
  
She jerked her arm away. "Yeah, I know what you meant. Thanks a bunch, Ev. I'm so glad to find out what my 'friends' really think of me." She quickly stormed away, muttering angrily to herself.  
  
Ev sighed miserably as Jubilee left. "Just great."  
  
"Ah'm sorry, Everett," Paige said, touching his arm.  
  
"Me too, Paige."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jubilee was sitting on the couch when Nate finally got back to the rec room. He could instantly tell that she was upset. Fortunately, he knew he hadn't done anything, so it was someone else's fault. He carefully sat down beside her in silence. If she wanted to talk, she would.  
  
"You got any friends, Nate?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"Besides you? Barely."  
  
A faint smile touched her lips, but it quickly faded away. "They as two-faced as mine?"  
  
He shrugged. "They seemed okay. Suspicious and upset over waking up this early for nothing, but okay."  
  
Jubilee snorted. "Ev actually thought I was sleepin' with you. Not that it was any of his business if I was, but just the idea that he thought that pisses me off!"  
  
Nate was quiet for a moment. "This Ev. You two good friends?"  
  
"Yeah, until he practically called me a slut."  
  
"Sounds like he's jealous."  
  
Jubilee looked at him. "Of what?"  
  
"Well, you have been pretty distracted, what with me crashing in your backyard and all. He probably just misses hangin' out with you. I know I would. And the gray guy probably didn't help much with the 'strange boyfriend' crack."  
  
She laughed a bit. "Ange has a way with words. So you really think Ev's jealous?"  
  
"I know he is. I could feel it when you called me your best bud," Nate replied. "Must've thought that was his title."  
  
"True. But he still had no right to judge me like that."  
  
"I agree. Maybe he's just worried about you. People tend to do that when they care."  
  
Jubilee nodded silently. "Y'know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were tryin' to cheer me up."  
  
"Is it working?" Nate asked.  
  
She sighed. "Yup. Thanks."  
  
"Good. Now get off my couch so I can get some sleep."  
  
A devilish look appeared on Jubilee's face. "Make me." The words were barely out of her mouth when Nate tried to grab her raincoat by the collar. Moving faster than he'd expected her to, Jubilee ducked under his reach and hit him with a diving tackle, knocking him back onto the couch. She pinned his arms and smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Nate asked.  
  
"No, you can't get up yet."  
  
"Not that. Did you mean it when you called me cute earlier?"  
  
Jubilee tilted her head slightly. "I never said that."  
  
He smirked. "You did. Your exact words were, 'I've seen weirder things than a cute guy in a crater. Though that was the high point of my day.' Admit it."  
  
She quickly shook her head. "Nope."  
  
"Okay. So would you mind if I said *you* were cute?"  
  
"Only if you were lyin'," she replied.  
  
"I'm not," Nate said quietly, staring up into her blue eyes.  
  
"Good," she responded, staring into his brown ones. Then she quickly looked away. "You planned this, didn't you?" she asked accusingly.  
  
"Never. I actually thought you'd be nice like you were before and let me sleep."  
  
"So I'm not being nice now?" she asked with a pout.  
  
"No, now you're just being kinky," Nate replied matter-of-factly. "Which I normally   
wouldn't mind, but it *is* 4:15 in the morning and I am *very* tired. Which is why you were able to pin me in the first place."  
  
Jubilee slowly got off him, staring with a confused look on her face. "Dude, you are, like, so making my emotions conflict with each other."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I've never wanted to hug someone and hit them at the same time," she explained.  
  
  
Part 2: Evil Intentions  
  
Jubilee didn't want to get up, but someone kept shaking her. She had a pretty good idea of who it was, too. "Hayseed," she mumbled through the covers, "back off or I'll paf you good."  
  
"Get up, Jubilee."  
  
Slowly, Jubilee's eyes opened wide. That wasn't Paige's voice. It was a boy's. "Nate, that better be you."  
  
"It is," he said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Are you getting up or not?"  
  
Jubilee sat up and pulled the blanket around her small frame. "What are you doin' in my room?"  
  
Nate looked very uncomfortable as he muttered, "I need you."  
  
"That's a given," she replied with a smirk. "If you're still crashin' into Biospheres instead of ringin' doorbells, you obviously need a bit more info on proper visitation."  
  
"Very funny. I meant I don't know my way around the school, and I don't trust any of your friends to help me yet."  
  
"Good point." Jubilee yawned and stretched her arms. "Gimme a few minutes to get dressed." When Nate didn't move, she narrowed her eyes a bit. "Wait a sec. If you don't know your way, how'd you find me?"  
  
Nate blinked. "I told you I was a telepath, Jubilee. I tracked down your psi-signature. Wasn't that obvious?"  
  
"Not really, considerin' I'm not a psi to begin with."  
  
"Yes, you are. Besides, everyone has a psi-signature. People with powerful minds just have fairly stronger ones. Man, if they don't even teach you that at this school, what's the point?"  
  
Jubilee sighed and rubbed some sleep out of her eyes. "Nate. I am *not* a psi."  
  
"That's not what your psi-signature says. Look, maybe I didn't tell you before, but I happen to be a very powerful psi. Maybe the best, in terms of raw power. Skill is another thing altogether, but I know a fellow psi when I see one."  
  
"Uh huh. And important as that may seem to *you*, I still can't ignore the fact that I'm tryin' to get dressed and you're still in my room. So if you expect me to take you anywhere, I suggest you get your butt back to the rec room and wait!"  
  
Nate smiled thinly and crossed his arms over his chest. "Did I hear a please at the end of that demand?"  
  
"No, and you're not *gonna* get one! Out!" Jubilee insisted, tossing a pillow at him.  
  
Nate simply rearranged the molecules of his body, allowing it to pass right through him. "Well, if you're going to be mean about it, fine." As he slowly faded from sight, he muttered, "Must be that time of the month."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"The teleportation device is ready. Sir."  
  
Emplate slowly got out of his chair. "Good. Make sure we arrive when they don't expect it, DOA."  
  
"Of course, sir."  
  
Though the shorter mutant couldn't see it, Emplate was smiling behind the heavy respirator that kept him breathing. After all this time, he would finally have his revenge on Generation X. Especially on Jubilee. She'd foiled his plans once before, but not this time. He wouldn't even bother to feast on the marrow from her bones. She would simply die by his hands. Then, as the other children were frozen in horror and shock, he would slay them as well.   
  
It was no longer about obtaining a meal. These children had stolen Penance from him, injured him, and defeated him. More than once. He would pay them back tenfold. Once they were gone, perhaps he would move on to X-Force, or maybe even the X-Men themselves. But that could wait. For now, revenge was the only thing that mattered.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yer Nate, right?" the boy asked, adjusting the black scarf around his face.  
  
"Yeah. And you would be?"  
  
"Chamber. Mates call me Jono. I'm the one Jubilee got the clothes from."  
  
Nate nodded slowly. "Thanks." There was an uneasy silence for a few seconds. "Look, I hate to ask you this, but-"  
  
Without a word, Jono reached up and pulled down his scarf, revealing the psionic energy within him. "Hence the codename, mate," he explained, slipping the scarf back onto his face. "Mutant powers took half me face and most of me bloody chest when they manifested. It's not pretty, but I live with it."  
  
"Thought I was the only one," Nate muttered.  
  
"Wot? You missing something, too?"  
  
"Yeah," Nate replied with a sigh. "Only most of my life. I was 'born' in a lab, and my body was subjected to accelerated aging. I've only been alive about a year or two now, and I just found out that all this power I was supposedly blessed with is really is a curse. They're going to destroy my body before I reach 21. That's why I'm trying to live right while I still can."  
  
Jono considered that for a moment. "How long you here for, guv'nor?"  
  
"I don't know. At least until I heal up. Why?"  
  
"Seems like yer gonna fit in very well."  
  
"Thanks, Jono. How well do you know Jubilee?"  
  
"Guess yer could say fairly well," Jono replied.  
  
"So am I the only one that thinks she's got latent psi power?"  
  
Jono scratched his head. "Takes a certain amount of mental control to place her sparks, but that's about all I've ever sensed."  
  
Nate shook his head. "I know what I sensed. There's got to be something."  
  
Eyes crinkling, Jono said, "Could be. Gel's a bit annoying, but she's a doll once yer get to know her."  
  
Jubilee then entered the rec room, and stopped when she spotted them. "I see you two have met. Doin' the whole 'I-can-talk-in-your-head' thing, Jono?"  
  
"Don't really have a choice, luv," he replied, stretching his arms.  
  
"Right. I'm gonna take Nate to see Penny. You comin'?"  
  
"In a minute. Promised the gel I'd bring her extra apples t'day."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Monet closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Good air in, bad air out. She sighed and opened her eyes, watching as Jubilee and the boy she called Nate entered the Biosphere. Monet didn't like surprises, simply because she was supposed to know everything. Nate was a surprise. A big one, if you wanted to get technical about it. She should have been aware of his prescence as soon as he crashed down yesterday.  
  
There was a flash of light behind her, and a small man floated up beside her. Though his mouth never moved, Monet could hear his every word.  
  
"Yes, Mentor. I, too, was unaware of this new one. His power is great."  
  
Silence.  
  
"No, I do not think it is safe for him to stay here. He must have enemies."  
  
Silence.  
  
Monet sighed. "Very well, Mentor. I will speak to him today, if you insist."  
  
Silence.  
  
"I agree. The air is not right. I think he has tainted it. Lee will be blind to the danger he brings."  
  
For the first time in what could have been years, the mutant known as Gateway sighed and shook his head. Then, with a few spins of his whirlygig, he was gone.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Yo, Penny! You got company!" Jubilee shouted.  
  
The bushes instantly began to rustle, and Penance slowly emerged. Her blue eyes scanned the perimeter, then stopped on Jubilee and Nate. She carefully approached them, stopping a few feet away. Her eyes turned to Jubilee expectantly.  
  
Jubilee looked back, muttering to herself. "Where's Jono with those apples?"  
  
Nate got down on one knee and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he looked at Penance and offered her his hand.   
  
Penance stared at his hand for a few seconds, then slowly stretched a single, razor-sharp finger towards it.  
  
"Uh, Nate? Maybe you shouldn't-" Jubilee began to say.  
  
Nate shushed her and nodded.  
  
Penance slowly tapped his hand with a finger, her eyes widening in surprise when he didn't pull back. She came even closer, placing her entire hand in his.  
  
"Dude, how are you touching her?" Jubilee whispered in disbelief.  
  
"I'm not," Nate replied quietly. "I'm using a skin-tight telekinetic shield. It's thin, but extremely strong. I just told her that she can't hurt me while I have it." He slowly moved his hand, so as not to scare her, and pressed two fingers against Penance's forehead.  
  
As if he had just asked her a question, Penance nodded, a faint smile touching her lips.  
  
"What'd you do?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I sensed two minds," Nate explained, "so I asked if there were two girls inside of her."  
  
"She can, like, talk to you?" Jubilee said slowly.  
  
"Well, I can talk to her. She doesn't speak much, even when she does answer."  
  
Penance's eyes locked on Jubilee's face. Then they slowly turned to Nate while her finger pointed at the girl.  
  
"What'd she say?!" Jubilee nearly shouted.  
  
Nate slowly backed away and lowered his shield. "She wants to touch you now."  
  
"Can she do that?"  
  
"She can if I make a shield for you. Hold still." He closed his eyes again, focusing his telekinetics on Jubilee's body. He had to picture her entirely in his mind's eye, or risk some of her not being totally covered.  
  
It seemed to take forever, but Nate finally opened his eyes. "Okay, I'm done."  
  
Jubilee didn't notice any change at first, but when she began to move, it felt like her whole body had fallen asleep. Then a tiny spark seemed to travel through her, and she could feel again. "That was weird."  
  
"Go ahead," Nate said. "Penny's waiting."  
  
Jubilee sat down on the grass in front of the girl. "C'mon, Penny."  
  
Penance slowly reached out and touched Jubilee's hand. When there was no visible damage, she came closer.  
  
Jubilee carefully reached up and ran her hand along Penance's face. The skin seemed to feel smooth, but she wondered if that was because of the shield. Pushing the thought out of her mind, she impulsively drew Penance's head down and kissed her forehead.  
  
Penny stared at her friend, as if she'd just done something very shocking. Then her large eyes began to cloud with tears, and she threw herself forward, hugging Jubilee tightly.   
  
Though she'd never made a sound before, Jubilee would swear later that she heard a tiny whimper in Penance's throat. She gently ran her hand through the girl's hair. "It's okay, Penny," she whispered, holding back her own tears. "I'm here for you."  
  
Eventually, Penance slowly released Jubilee, hating to have to let go.  
  
Jubilee smiled brightly at her.  
  
"I hate to rush this," Nate said quietly, "but I can't hold the shield forever, Jubilee."  
  
"Wait!" Jubilee quickly kissed Penance's forehead again before stepping back.  
  
Nate instantly dropped the shield and fell to his knees, taking deep breaths. When he lifted his head, Jubilee stared at him in shock.   
  
"Nate, you're bleeding," she whispered.  
  
"I'm okay. It happens when I use too much power." He wiped the blood from his nose. "Since I've been attacked ever since I got to this world, using a shield for myself is second nature. This is the first time I've tried it with someone else."  
  
"So you knew this would happen, and you did it anyway?"  
  
He nodded. "It was worth it."  
  
Jubilee knelt beside him and cupped his face in her hands. "Me and Penny really appreciate this, Nate."  
  
"If no one could touch me," he responded, grasping one of her hands, "I'd need to feel loved every now and then, too."  
  
"Thanks for everything, but maybe you should save some of that?"  
  
Nate nodded. "I won't have much of a choice. My body sometimes cuts off my power automatically. I might not be able to do that again for a few more days."  
  
"I can wait," Jubilee replied, glancing back as Penance disappeared into the bushes. "I just hope she can."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sean stared at the readings, shaking his head slowly as the battle progressed. "Fascinating."  
  
"More like very dangerous," Emma said. "I've never encountered a mutant with such raw and unrestrained psi-power."  
  
"It isn't unrestrained, lass," Sean replied. "Ye heard what Jubilee said."  
  
"She only met this boy yesterday," Emma pointed out. "And if he really is that powerful, he could easily make her believe anything."  
  
Sean sighed and turned back to the screen. Monet aimed a punch at Nate's head, but the boy simply deflected it with a telekinetic shield. Then he expanded it outwards, knocking the girl away from him.  
  
"I still don't think he belongs here."  
  
"If'n yuir so concerned about the lad's powers being unrestrained," Sean noted, "there's no better place for him t'be. The kids are here to learn about their powers."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jubilee watched with satisfaction as Nate teleported behind Monet and struck her in the back. Despite what he'd said about straining his powers, he was holding his own against her. At full power, he probably would have had the upper hand. That theory alone made Jubilee smile a bit wider.  
  
Nate had come into her life so suddenly, she hadn't even bothered to think about his history much. If she had, she would have realized, (much like Emma had) that great power always attracts attention. Mostly unwanted attention. And though it wasn't power that drew Generation X's greatest foe to the Biosphere that day, it might as well have been. Because only power could save them now.  
  
But Jubilee, confident that Nate could handle just about anyone, (especially Monet) turned her attention away from the fight. She just happened to see Penance standing near the spot where Nate crashed. There was nothing wrong with that alone. What was wrong was the little man standing next to her, wearing a chauffer's cap and an evil grin. By the time Jubilee recognized him as DOA, it was too late. Something struck her from behind, and the world began to spin as her energy left her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I must admit that my initial assumptions about you were wrong," Monet said.  
  
"Yeah, I'm just full of surprises," Nate replied, wiping some sweat from his forehead. "Are all the others as tough as you?"  
  
"They wish. But what I don't understand is why, of all people, you would bond with Jubilee."  
  
Nate stared at Monet. "I can't explain it. I just feel like we have something in common. Maybe because we're both orphans."  
  
"She told you about that?"  
  
"I'm starting to think there's nothing she didn't tell me," he said with a laugh. "She never really seems to stop talking."  
  
"On that much we agree," Monet replied with a smile. "Which reminds me. It's hard to believe that we haven't heard one of her trademark comments by now."  
  
"True," Nate said quietly. "Almost as if she didn't...or couldn't...make them."  
  
Monet's eyes widened. "No. Not here, not now...not again!"  
  
"What?" Nate asked, grabbing her arm.  
  
"It's my brother," she told him, a terrified look in her eyes. "He's back!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Think he stands a chance against Monet?" Angelo asked.  
  
Jono shrugged. "He's got potential, but I've never seen him in action. Could get pretty messy."  
  
"Is it just me, or did it get a lot quieter out there all of a sudden?" Paige asked suddenly.  
  
"Yer right," Jono said. "Fight must be over."  
  
"Not really, kiddies," a familiar voice announced. "The fight's just beginning."  
  
Jono instantly reached for his scarf, planning to blast the man into next week. However, he suddenly spun around, unleashing a full blast of psionic energy upon his friends at point-blank range. Then he collapsed, a blank look on his face.  
  
There was a quiet chuckle as DOA entered the room, followed by Bulwark, Vincente, and Murmur, the other members of Emplate's "team." "Tie them up and bring them outside quickly," he instructed. "The boss doesn't like to be kept waiting."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"I must admit, Jubilee," Emplate said as she opened her eyes, "that the last time we met, you outsmarted me. Allowing you to live that long was a mistake on my part. This time, I intend to kill you before you have a chance to open your big mouth."  
  
Indeed, Jubilee didn't have time to open her mouth as Emplate's hand came towards her face with lightning speed. But before it could touch her, something made her realize that Monet was either much faster or simply strong enough to distract her older brother. Of course, a girl with super strength slamming into your chest is usually enough to distract even the best villians. Emplate was no exception.  
  
As he doubled over in what was either pain or laughter, Emplate got a brief taste of something that wasn't entirely unfamiliar to him. It was power: raw, great, and untamed. And the instant that he tasted it, Emplate wanted more. "Well, Monet," he said, "I see you've returned to the world of speaking. But make no mistake about it. Even if it is Nicole & Claudette trapped in the form of Penance, I still intend to take her back. If you're not careful, there might be two girls with diamond-hard skin soon enough."  
  
Monet glared at him. "Honestly, brother. If you insist on ranting evilly, the least you could do is sound convincing."  
  
Emplate smiled beneath his respirator. "How's this for convincing? Unless you agree to once again become my silent servant, your friends will be destroyed." He motioned to his assistants, who had already tied up the rest of the team and were currently bringing them outside.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nate had no idea what DOA stood for. Nor did he care at the moment. All he knew was that DOA had tried to take Penance, and that he wasn't getting off that easy for the attempted kidnapping.  
  
"I don't know who you are," DOA muttered, "but the boss won't like you for this."  
  
Nate glanced down at Penance, who was hiding behind him. From what he had gleamed from her mind, if DOA was here, then so was Emplate. That was bad. Gen X had faced Emplate twice and won both times. That was good. Of course, they had some help from Bishop last time. Now, they've got me, Nate thought to himself. Better make that count for something.  
  
DOA wasn't exactly armed. He didn't look particularly dangerous, unless you had an intense fear of someone with large teeth biting your knees off. He almost looked comical, but the name tag on his cap took away from that. This guy could probably hurt me bad. But he is a telepath. They're always good for dinner. That's what the boss says, anyway. He'd be happy if I got this one for him. Might even give me a raise.  
  
He didn't have time to think the situation out any further. Nate's fist smashed into his forehead. No telekinesis or anything like that with it. Just the rage of one young man. Luckily, it was more than enough.  
  
"Okay, okay!" DOA cried. "What do you want?!"  
  
"Your boss's head," Nate replied. "Now." With that, he and Penance disappeared in a bright flash of light.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Emplate hadn't expected reinforcements. But when Vincente, Bulwark, and Murmur all fell to a psychic attack the likes of which he had never seen, he was actually concerned. The attack reeked of the same power Emplate had tasted before. The hunger was driving him crazy now. He would deal with Jubilee and her friends later. Now, he would feed, and feed well.  
  
"I suggest you step away from her quickly," Nate said angrily. He was weak from using his powers, but he'd sacrifice his own life in a second if he thought Jubilee could escape unharmed.  
  
Emplate merely grabbed Jubilee's hair. His eyes traveled to Penance. "Well, boy. You have someone I want, and I have someone you want. How does a trade sound?"  
  
"Sounds like I should take you out and keep them both," Nate answered, starting towards him.  
  
Emplate raised a hand, exposing the mouth filled with sharp teeth. "Any closer, and your friend here loses even more of her genetic marrow. I could drain her completely in a matter of seconds. Give me the girl, now!"  
  
Nate froze and looked at Penance, who was cowering next to him. She grasped his leg tightly, careful not to cut him. She obviously didn't want to return to captivity. "I'm so sorry, Penny," he whispered. "But I can't trade you for them and her."  
  
"Yes," Emplate whispered hungrily as Nate forced her forward with a telekinetic push. "Return to me, Penance. Feed me once again."  
  
Jubilee suddenly awoke. The first thing she saw was the terrified look in Penance's eyes. Instantly realizing what must have happened, she tried to prevent her friend from making a terrible mistake. "Nate, no!" she screamed.  
  
Three things happened at once. Emplate slapped Jubilee, his hand closed around Penance's wrist, and Nate disappeared. Then, a second later, so did Penance.  
  
"What?! NO! ARRRGH!" Emplate cried. Partially because Penance was lost to him. Partially because Penance's razor-sharp claws tore at his back. Mostly because he finally realized that he had been tricked by the children again. Before he could recover, Nate connected with a kick to his face. Emplate fell to the ground, trying to figure out just how he had been defeated.  
  
"Psychic hologram," Nate answered, reading his mind. "Just a little something I specialize in."  
  
"Well done, boy," Emplate grunted. "You have won this battle, but next time, you will no be so successful." He soon faded from sight.   
  
Nate sighed as his head began to pound. "Just when I don't need a migraine."  
  
"You'll have worse than that when I'm done with you!" Jubilee promised.  
  
"Huh? What's with you?"  
  
"You let that creep hit me!" Jubilee said, pointing to the tiny scar on her cheek.  
  
Nate did his best not to laugh. "I'd kiss it and make it better if I didn't think you might reward me with a faceful of sparks." He suddenly froze, and a strange look passed over his face.  
  
"You okay, dude?" Jubilee asked, instantly becoming serious.  
  
Nate said nothing as his legs began to wobble and the world turned black.  
  
  
Part 3: Power Within  
  
"C'mon, Nate. Quit hangin' back there. We got work to do."  
  
It was Jubilee, of course. But not the one he'd just met. Another one. From his homeworld.  
  
They didn't belong here. Well, she didn't. Nate had been given life in Sinister's labs. Jubilee was the one that was out of place. He tried to tell her that, but she wasn't listening.  
  
"There it is!" she said suddenly. "C'mon, help me get it open!"  
  
He turned to see her tugging on the door of a nutrient bath. One that he found all too familiar. "Not like that," he said pulling her away. He leaned closer to the door and said simply, "Open."  
  
There was a hiss, and the doors slid away to reveal the child inside. He slowly stepped out, surprised to see faces other than the pale one he'd grown used to seeing. "Who are you?" he asked warily.  
  
"Friends," Jubilee said quickly. "What's your name, kid?"  
  
"Nathan," the boy whispered, staring up at her. "Is the pale man here?"  
  
"No," Nate replied. "He's gone, for now."  
  
The boy suddenly began to cry. "I don't wanna be here!"  
  
Jubilee swept him up in a firm hug. "Don't cry, little guy. You gotta be strong."  
  
"That's what the pale man tells me."  
  
"Don't be strong because he tells you to be," Nate said. "Be strong because you know you are, deep inside."  
  
"Yeah, and don't let anybody tell you you're not fit to survive," Jubilee added.   
  
"He's coming back!" The boy looked very nervous. "You have to go now!"  
  
Jubilee kissed the boy's forehead and put him down. "Let's jet, Nate."  
  
"Not yet." Nate reached down and took the boy's hand. "I don't care what anyone tells you, kid. You're a survivor. Nothing can stop you, not even death. One day, you'll know what I mean. For now, just wait. Your time to shine will come faster than you think."  
  
The boy nodded and stepped back into the nutrient bath. "I'll remember."  
  
"Hurry! Get us out of here!" Jubilee hissed as the door on the top level began to open.  
  
Just before they faded away, they could both hear the boy whisper in their heads, "Bye, Jubilee. Bye, Nate..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Nate carefully opened his eyes. "Jubilee?"  
  
"Isn't here right now," Monet replied. "Just Penance and myself."  
  
Penance's face drifted into view, offering a slight smile.  
  
"What time is it?" Nate asked.  
  
"Almost 2:14 AM. You've been unconscious for a very long time." She paused. "We wanted to thank you for defeating our brother. I'm not sure I possessed the courage to do it this time."  
  
"I wasn't even sure I had the power at the moment," Nate told her.   
  
"All the more reason for you to stay here," Monet said. "We are all learning about our powers. Each student has gained greater control over them. You could benefit from our school."  
  
"Jubilee put you up to this, didn't she?"  
  
Monet looked genuinely surprised. "No. I am merely making a suggestion, based on what happened in the battle. Besides," she added, looking at Penance, "my sisters told me what you did for them. It is good to know that someone aside from me can touch and communicate with her."  
  
"It would be great to stop living my life on the run from someone every two hours," he admitted. "And I could always learn more about what's happening to me."  
  
"Then you will stay?"  
  
Nate turned his head and caught the hopeful look on Penance's face. "Yeah, I'll stay."  
  
"Magnifique. I will inform Mr. Cassidy of your decision immediately."  
  
As Monet left the infirmary, Nate sighed. "I never could resist a girl with hope in her eyes," he muttered.  
  
Penance only smiled, but he could hear her shy voice in his head. "Thank y-you."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Dis no time to fall asleep, p'tite," the voice said.  
  
Jubilee opened her eyes. "Huh?"  
  
"Wake up and smell de Infinites. 'Specially since dere's one behind you."  
  
"Yow!" Jubilee barely dove aside in time as the huge arm of an Infinite slammed the spot she'd been standing on. "Take this, you big jerk!" she shouted, showering him with her pyrotechnics.  
  
The Infinite collapsed, most of his armor gone.  
  
"Sumthin' on your mind, girl?" Gambit asked, touching her shoulder.  
  
Jubilee smirked. "Like I'd tell you if there was?"  
  
"Yeah, but Guido ain't here. Guess who is?"  
  
"Cajun, you got exactly three seconds before that hand becomes Kentucky fried."  
  
"Dat happens, and your shoulder ends up over there. Course, your arm would land right here, but dat would still leave a big mess. So talk."  
  
Jubilee sighed. "When you first tricked me into joinin' the X-ternals, I was really only doin' it for Ev. But now, it just seems so pointless. So we take out a few guards a night and steal their supplies to help the needy. So what?! That ain't gonna stop the big A."  
  
"Gambit never said we would. Just said we wouldn't be doin' him any favors, p'tite." He turned away from her. "'Sides, stoppin' him is what the X-Men do. We're just de little people they stepped on when it's time to take de credit."  
  
"So what's the point?"  
  
"You still breathin', girl?" he asked, glancing back at her.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Den dat's de point. C'mon, p'tite. Lila's gonna start to miss us soon."  
  
Jubilee shook her head and followed him. Not because she wanted to, but because she had nowhere else to go. That, and it was hard for any woman to say no to Remy LeBeau. As far as she knew, only one ever had. But then again, if Jubilee had to choose between the leader of the X-Men, (who happened to be Apocalypse's arch rival) and the leader of the X-ternals to marry, she had a good idea of who she'd pick.  
  
They hadn't gotten far when there was a bright light overhead.  
  
"Stay low, p'tite," Gambit whispered.  
  
Jubilee obeyed, pressing herself to the ground. But it wasn't a Sentinel that passed over them. It was a boy.  
  
He was probably around Jubilee's age, maybe a few years older. His entire body had an eerie yellow glow around it, which seemed to originate from his left eye. There was a determined look on his face as flew past, leaving a trail of yellow energy.  
  
When he was gone, Jubilee looked at Gambit. "Who was that?!"  
  
Gambit shook his head. "Dunno, p'tite. Just hope he's on our side."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
The next time Nate woke up, Jubilee was staring down at him. For a moment, neither of them said anything. Finally, both opened their mouths and said, "I dreamed about you."  
  
"Okay, this is getting too weird," Jubilee muttered. "Anyway, I mostly came down here to thank you for savin' me from Emplate. And for not giving Penny to him." Then, she lowered her voice. "You wouldn't have *really* traded her for me, would you?"  
  
"I've asked myself that question a million times since I've been down here, and I still don't have an answer, Jubilee," Nate replied. "I know she's important to you, but you're important to me, and I've already lost too many friends. Somehow, though, I think you could've handled Emplate on your own."  
  
"Yeah? What told you that?" she asked.  
  
"Monet told me you used to be one of the X-Men. Every X-Man I've met, extended or otherwise, has been a good person to have on your side in a fight."  
  
"So...you're sayin' I'd have escaped from Emplate anyway?"  
  
"Yup. Or he would've gotten tired of hearing you talk."  
  
"You just love makin' my emotions conflict, don't you, Nate?"  
  
"It's a gift."  
  
Jubilee's eyes lit up. "That reminds me. I been givin' some thought to when you said I was a psi. I was thinkin' maybe...if you're strong enough...you could go inside my head and turn my latent powers on...if I even have them to begin with."  
  
"Not only is that extremely dangerous for us, it could harm Jono, Monet, and Ms. Frost's powers," Nate warned. "Besides, there's a chance I might see something in your mind you don't want me to see."  
  
"I'll risk it," Jubilee replied. "I wanna know more about my powers. That's why I came to this school. What was the point if I don't learn about them?"  
  
"Fine, it's your head," Nate muttered with a sigh.   
  
"Dude, stop lookin' so bummed. I don't like people pokin' around in my head, but I trust you. So do it before I blast you into next week."  
  
Nate slowly pushed himself to a sitting position. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said before pressing his fingers to her forehead. "Open your mind to me."  
  
Jubilee closed her eyes as she felt a warm sensation all over her body. Every inch of her skin began to tingle, and she could sense Nate's prescence as he gently moved past her thoughts and memories. She could see images of her Gen X teammates, the X-Men, Wolverine, Gambit, and her deceased parents.  
  
Suddenly, it was as if someone threw the process in reverse. Jubilee was now seeing images that she didn't recognize. A black girl surrounded by the scent of death, a man with only half of Cyclops's visor, and a creature who seemed to be nothing but fire contained in large, clear armor.   
  
Then the images did become slightly more familiar, but not totally. There was a version of Wolverine, but he was missing one hand. Then Jean Gray, but her hair was different, and a mark on her face almost made her seem more like...Psylocke? Then Magneto...leading the X-Men...married to Rogue...naming his son after Charles Xavier? Gambit, Strong Guy, and Sunspot...but not them...and Jubilee herself?  
  
Suddenly, the images all faded away, replaced by a single, fearsome face: that of Apocalypse, the undying. Then his face was replaced by another, a pale one with a red diamond in the center of the forehead. This face begin to laugh evilly and grow larger, blocking out anything else.  
  
"Jubilee? Are you okay?"  
  
She blinked and looked at Nate, who seemed very worried. "Um...yeah. I guess."  
  
"Well, I don't have amnesia anymore. I guess the probe gave my memory some sort of jumpstart. Try using your powers."  
  
Jubilee threw up her arm, casting out an array of sparks in various colors. "Looks the same as ever."  
  
"Try thinking about it with your mind first," he suggested.  
  
Jubilee pictured it in her mind, then repeated the process. "Nope."  
  
"Guess it didn't work. Sorry, Jubilee."  
  
She was about to tell him that it wasn't his fault when there was a loud roar behind her. Jubilee spun around in time to see Sabretooth charging towards her, malice in his eyes. Just as he leaped at her, something clicked in her mind.   
  
Sabretooth disappeared in an explosion of pyrotechnics. That was a bit unexpected. But then Jubilee felt a certain weight in her hands. Curious, she looked down, and didn't believe her eyes. She was tightly gripping what appeared to be a rocket launcher. Except that it was made entirely of glowing, sparkling colors which were constantly shimmering.  
  
"That ever happened before?" Nate asked quietly.  
  
"Nope," Jubilee answered quietly. "Did I kill him?"  
  
"Nope," he replied. "Psychic hologram again. But it did what it was supposed to do."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1 Month Later  
  
"The last thing she needs is a gun the size of one of Bishop's," Paige muttered, watching as Jubilee fired at targets pinned to the wall.  
  
"I dunno, chica," Angelo said. "I think it's bigger. We might even be talking Cable's standard here." He turned back to the Biosphere, where Nate and Jubilee went on with their training session.  
  
"Does it really matter?" Everett asked. "According to Ms. Frost, she should be able to make any kind of weapon, with enough focus."  
  
"Perhaps, but this is Jubilation," Monet reminded him. "How much focus could she possibly have at her disposal?" The words were barely out of her mouth when a bright, multicolored arrow flew past, missing her head by inches.  
  
Jubilee grinned as she lowered the bow. "Focused enough for ya, M?!" she shouted.  
  
Nate cleared his throat loudly. "You're supposed to aim at the targets."  
  
"Oh, I am. Her face has been a target since the moment the first day of school."  
  
"Um...let's just try another weapon, okay?"  
  
Jubilee nodded and closed her eyes. "I'm thinkin' Xena," she muttered. In a few seconds, she had formed a sword. "Cool!" She waved it around a few times.  
  
"Well, it seems like they're only limited to your imagination...which, lucky for you, seems to be endless." He ducked as the sword almost took his head off. "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry. Heh." The sword disappeared as suddenly as it had come. "I never really did thank you for pullin' this new power outta me, did I?"  
  
"I'm used to it," Nate replied as they walked towards the school. "But it's not a new power. Just an aspect of your power that you didn't know about. They just came out as sparks before because you didn't have precise mental control over them then."  
  
"But I feel like I owe you somethin' for teachin' me about it," Jubilee said. "Not that I'm offerin' to pay you, cuz I'm majorly low on funds at the moment."  
  
Nate chuckled. "Jubilee, your friendship is payment enough. But there is something I've been meaning to ask you."  
  
"What's that?" she asked, stopping to look at him.  
  
He sighed. "When I was probing your mind, I found something."  
  
The color drained from Jubilee's face. "What...kinda something...exactly?"  
  
"I wasn't going to say anything, but Jono keeps dropping hints about it and-"  
  
"Spill it, Nate," she interrupted.  
  
"Well, let me first say that the age thing isn't an issue-"  
  
"...you knew?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah, but I wasn't going to say anything until you did."  
  
"Um...wow," Jubilee muttered. "So is that, like, a BIG no, or just a small one?"  
  
"Neither."  
  
"...are you saying yes?!"  
  
Nate was doing his best not to laugh. "I'm saying that I haven't had much luck in that area. The first is dead, the second turned out to be an evil clone of Jean Gray, and the third...well, I don't know where she is. But that's reason enough to have doubts."  
  
"Are you givin' me the 'let's-be-friends' chat before we even give it a try?" Jubilee asked, looking very upset.  
  
"No, Jubilee. I'm telling you that if you want to try this, I want you to be absolutely sure that you want this to happen."  
  
She stared at him for a moment. Well, I gotta know something first. Seems like the focus of this conversation has been a bit one-sided. I'm wonderin' how you feel."  
  
"Do you remember when I said you were cute?"  
  
"I believe it was right after I denied sayin' the same about you," she replied with a grin.  
  
"Well, that was then. You're not cute anymore."  
  
Jubilee felt like someone had just ripped out her emotions and stomped on them. "WHAT?!"  
  
Nate grinned and cupped her face in his hands. "Now you're just plain lovely."  
  
"Are you saying that cuz it's true or cuz I have a gun pressed to your chest?"  
  
"Both," Nate admitted with a smile. "But I'm never going to kiss you if you don't put that thing away."  
  
"That's cuz you said the wrong thing. I may be lovely, but I am *not* plain."  
  
"Okay, okay! I take it back. You're incredibly beautiful."  
  
"Much better. So if I kiss you...then it's official?"  
  
Nate nodded. "Of course, you have to promise that Ev won't kill me in my sleep."  
  
Jubilee giggled. "Oh, I'll take care of him. So, do we have a deal?"  
  
"We do." He drew her closer and gently kissed her forehead, her nose, and then her lips. He held the kiss for about ten seconds. Then he frowned.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"Damn," he muttered. "I should've made you promise that Wolverine and Gambit wouldn't kill me, either."  
  
An evil smile appeared on her face as three bright claws popped from her hand. "Too late, bub!" Jubilee growled in her best Wolverine impression.  
  
"You have to promise *never* to do that again."   
  
"Just wait until I learn how to speak Cajun," she joked, drawing the claws back into her hand.  
  
Nate just shook his head and slipped his arm around her waist as they walked through the Biosphere.  
  
The End!  
  
There may or may not be a companion piece to this story, but if you demand it, I will attempt it! 


	2. A Chaotic First Date

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Sequel to "The New Kid." Nate & Jubilee's first date is interrupted by Deadpool. I was inspired by Ascian's Jubilee/Deadpool stories, though this one is nowhere near as funny. *sigh* I tried, but the next story will be better, I promise!  
  
A Chaotic First Date  
  
Jubilee woke up as the sunlight landed directly on her face. With a groan, she tried to roll over, and bumped into something large and furry. Her first reaction was to scream, but it was muffled by whatever her face was pressed against. She rolled away and looked up to see a huge teddy bear staring down at her. Then, to her horror, the bear started to fall forward.  
  
Anyone else might have been crushed. But as a former X-Man, Jubilee hadn't survived hours of training in the Danger Room to be defeated by a stuffed animal (though it was twice her size). She rolled hard and landed on the floor with a thump as the bear fell across the bed.  
  
After muttering a long string of curses, Jubilee dragged herself over to the bear and found a card tied to its neck. "This better be good," she muttered. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sighed. "Dear Jubes. Just a little reminder of how much I love you. Seeya real soon! Love, Nate. P.S. Jono & Ev helped me get this thing into your room, and Paige helped with the sewing, so be sure to thank them!"  
  
Jubilee looked back at the huge bear. She then noticed a large panel, mostly hidden by fur, on its back. After a few seconds of tugging, it popped open, revealing several smaller bears. The first had red eyes, a trenchcoat, and an ace of spades fastened to one paw. The next had three extremely long claws on each paw and a set of bushy eyebrows. The third bear had been shaved bald and was sitting in a poorly-designed yellow box. The fourth bear was covered in blue food dye.   
  
The fifth had a lightning bolt on its chest, and a wig of pure white hair. The sixth had wings glued to its back, and the seventh was wrapped in several strips of purple paper, and had a pink object attached to its paw, as well as a funny-looking red mark across one of the eyes. The eighth bear had a firebird plastered to its chest, and the ninth wore a pair of ruby red shades. The tenth had a brown wig with a streak of white down the middle. The final bear was wearing a yellow raincoat, pink shades, and had little rainbows sewed into both paws.  
  
Jubilee lined up the bears across her bed and stared at them for a moment. Then she dragged the big one over to the closet and threw it in. She was about to get dressed when she spotted something on one of the bears. Coming closer, she found another card stuffed into the Xavier bear's box chair. She slowly took it out and read the words inside.  
  
"Dear Jubilee. Though you have left the team, you are always welcome to come back home. We are all very proud of the young girl who remains in our hearts, and we will always love the young woman that she has become. Remember that no matter where you go or what you do, you will always be one of us. All our love, the X-Men." Not only that, but each member had signed the card, including Professor Xavier.  
  
Jubilee stared at the words until her vision was blurred with joyful tears. Then she smiled weakly and was thankful that she had such wonderful friends.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Storm, Psylocke, Rogue, and Phoenix watched as Nate Grey tore through the Infinites without an ounce of mercy. Their soulless bodies fell to the ground, victims of his seemingly limitless psionic powers. And when he was done, he ripped a few more apart just for the fun of it.  
  
"Impressive," was all Psylocke could say.  
  
"Indeed," Storm agreed. "Though I have never been a telepath, I would assume that our young friend has some serious problems with anger. At least, when it comes to memories of his homeworld."  
  
"That's because most of his memories involve negative influences, Storm," Jean replied. "I can only wonder how many truly good things were left in a world ruled by Apocalypse."  
  
"Ah'd say at least one," Rogue commented as Nate phased through the protective glass of the Control Room.  
  
"So, ladies," he said, landing in front of them. "How'd I do? Honestly?"  
  
"Well, y'all were 'bout as destructive as Wolverine and at least half as fast. Which is ta say that Ah'd hate to get on yah bad side, sugah," Rogue told him.  
  
"And that's good or bad?"  
  
"It's good that you have such control over your powers, Nate," Jean replied, "but it's bad that you hardly seem to have any over your emotions as soon as you see anything you recognize from your world."  
  
"No disrespect, Jean, but every person from my world that has shown up here has tried to kill me, or at least use my powers for their own purposes. It's 'kill-or-be-killed' then, and I'm already living on a countdown. I'm trying to do as much good as I can while I can, and I won't do it by having mercy on people who would kill me first and never ask questions."  
  
Storm sighed. "Nate, the X-Men have many enemies, too. Most of them are hardly any different."  
  
"Maybe not, Storm. But it's painfully obvious that the X-Men's methods aren't always enough. Every war has its casualties, and I've already lost too many loved ones to this war. The only choices I have are to never get close to anyone or to end the war for good. The X-Men can do things their way, and I'll do things my way."  
  
"And what happens when our paths cross, sugah?" Rogue asked. "What if it comes down to us and y'all on different sides of the war?"  
  
"Then, Rogue, I think you should all hope I die before that day arrives," Nate simply replied. With that, he left the Control Room. He hadn't gotten far when a familiar voice called his name.  
  
"Off to somewhere in a hurry, kid?" Logan asked, emerging from the shadows.  
  
"Something like that," Nate answered.  
  
"Mind if I holler at ya for a sec?"  
  
Nate shrugged. "I'm listening."  
  
"Good." Logan took a drag on his Cuban cigar. "Last I heard, you were havin' a problem controlling that anger o' yours."  
  
"Last I heard, I wasn't the only one," Nate countered.  
  
Logan chuckled. "You tryin' ta be funny, kid?"  
  
"No, sir. Just trying to be truthful."  
  
Logan blew a ring of smoke from his mouth. "Real cute. I also heard you been seein' Jubilee."  
  
"It's hard not to, sir. Every time I open my eyes, she's just there."  
  
Logan frowned. "Yer right, kid. Yer not funny at all. I'm gonna make this very simple for ya." He walked over to Nate and gripped the boy's arm. "I hear a lotta things 'bout ya, kid. But if I ever hear that ya hurt that girl, I'll show you what it means to be hurt. Got me, kid?"  
  
Nate sighed. "Sir, I have every intention of treating Jubilee like a queen. Though I must admit that would be difficult with three holes in my chest."  
  
Logan released the boy. "Just remember what I said, kid." He threw in a growl for extra measure before walking away.  
  
Nate took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing on his destination. An instant later, he was gone.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Watch Leech, Ev'ret!"  
  
Everett smiled. "I'm watching, Leech. Go ahead."  
  
The boy got a running start and performed a perfect cannonball into the pool. When he surfaced a few seconds later, Everett flashed him a thumbs up.  
  
"Hey, where's Artie?" Everett asked suddenly.  
  
"Artie is staring with Jubilee," Leech replied.  
  
"Did you say staring?"  
  
Leech nodded and pointed.  
  
Everett turned to see Artie & Jubilee sitting in an oversized bean bag chair. Artie was sitting in Jubilee's lap, and her chin was resting on his head. They both seemed to be staring blankly into space.  
  
"Hey, guys!" Everett called. "You alive over there?"  
  
Jubilee blinked and looked at him. "Yeah. Just waitin' for Nate to get back."  
  
Everett rolled his eyes. "Jubes, the world doesn't revolve around him."  
  
"Mine does," she replied with a wistful sigh.  
  
Everett shook his head. He was glad Jubilee had found someone to love her, and Nate was a great guy. But maybe he was a little too great. Jubilee had barely spoken to any of the other students since she and Nate got together. Sure, he'd helped her discover a new aspect of her powers and how to control it. But Jubilee was becoming alienated.  
  
Everett hated to think what might happen if things didn't work out with Nate. Of course, if that happened, Nate would be dead a lot sooner that he thought. Between Generation X and the X-Men, he wouldn't last ten seconds after Jubilee's heart was broken. Not that anyone talked about it, but it was a known fact.  
  
Suddenly, Artie came to life, and an image of Nate's face appeared over his head. Jubilee squinted up at the sky. "You see him, little man?"  
  
There was a bright flash in the sky, and Nate Grey appeared above the trees, his body surrounded in the psionic energy that had made him so popular since his life began. He floated to the ground, slowly landing by the pool. He was almost instantly tackled to the ground by Artie and a very wet Leech.  
  
"Great to see you, guys, but can I get up now?" he asked.  
  
"Nate must say the password," Leech replied.  
  
"Oh, I dunno...ice cream?"  
  
Leech turned to Artie, who shrugged. "Okay. Password was really milk and cookies, but Artie & Leech like ice cream, too."  
  
Nate chuckled as he sat up and rubbed his head. "Right, guys. But in a minute, okay? Got some personal stuff to take care of first."  
  
The two boys turned and ran towards the school to wait for him.  
  
Nate was about to get up when two arms curled around his neck, and soft lips pressed against his cheek. A smile coming over his face, he whispered, "That feels great, but maybe we should wait a while, M."  
  
The lips quickly pulled away, and Nate threw up a hasty telekinetic shield before he was showered with pyrotechnics. "I was kidding!" he swore, though his laughter wasn't helping a bit.  
  
Jubilee lowered her hands, and the sparks vanished. "You're only alive right now cuz of that gift you gave me, and cuz I love you so much, you big jerk. So don't push it!"  
  
"Aw, and here I thought I was alive so I wouldn't miss our first date tonight," he replied, wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
"Well, that, too," Jubilee added. "But you're still a jerk."  
  
"I don't care what I am, as long as I can still do this," he said, planting a kiss on the corner of her mouth. He didn't do it to tease her, but because he knew her greatest weakness. For some reason of which he was still unsure, Jubilee could never stay mad at him as long as he kissed the corner of her mouth. All he knew was that it worked, and that was enough.  
  
Jubilee seemed to swoon for a bit. "Um...whatever," she muttered, pulling him into a deep kiss.  
  
Everett cleared his throat loudly, and the pair broke their kiss to look at him. "Maybe no one's told you this, but get a room."  
  
"Great idea!" Jubilee grabbed Nate and dragged him towards the school. Everett just sighed and walked the other way.  
  
* * * * *  
  
He watched closely as Jubilee & Nate entered the school. Then his eyes returned to Everett, who was going deeper into the Biosphere. He was an easy enough target. No reason to wait any longer.  
  
The man raised the blow gun to his lips and smiled. A few seconds later, Everett slapped at his neck, as if he'd been stung by a bug, then collapsed. He was quickly dragged into the bushes.  
  
"That was too easy. Now to get rid of the body." He paused when he heard a slight noise behind him. Turning, he stared into a pair of large, blue eyes. He recognized her almost instantly. "You must be Penance. Got something for you, too." He drew an apple out of his bag and set in on the grass, inching it towards her.   
  
Penance stared at the man, then at the apple. Finally, she speared the fruit, only to scramble back in surprise when the fruit exploded, sending out a white cloud of gas. Before she knew what was happening, Penance fell to the ground.  
  
"Man, this is way too easy," the man muttered, shaking his head. He pulled a small radio out of his costume. Speaking into it, he whispered, "I bagged two of 'em, boss."  
  
"You have Grey?" a voice asked.  
  
"Um...not exactly. It's the black kid and the red girl."  
  
There was a sigh on the other end. "Dispose of them and get me Grey, Wilson. He's all that matters. Do you understand?"  
  
"Gotcha, boss." He turned off the radio and pulled out a large gun, pressing the barrel to Everett's bald head. Then he sighed and put the gun away. "Ah, who am I kiddin'? I can't kill these kids." He stood up and hid in the shadows again, waiting for his next victims.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I give it a month," Angelo said, taking a drag from his cigarette. "Jubilee's never even been in a serious relationship as far as we know, and Nate's never really seem to pan out. They should self-destruct soon enough. Nate on a more physical level, but you get the idea."  
  
"Yer really don't have much faith in love, do yer, Ange?" Jono asked.  
  
Angelo snorted. "Like you do?!"  
  
"No. Just thought that a relationship expert like yerself would be a bit more optimistic. I mean, yer gel only tried to kill you last time you saw 'er."  
  
"Shut up," Angelo ordered, puffing out smoke.  
  
"Hit a sore spot, guv'nor?"  
  
"I'm about to," he threatened.  
  
"So yer don't think love will last fer 'em?"  
  
Angelo laughed. "Jono, it's *not* love. They just like each other a lot, or so they think. By the time they're done, she'll either hate him, stuff him in the buddy category with Ev, or cry over him cuz he exploded when she tried to kiss him."  
  
Jono stared hatefully at him. "Sod off, yer bloody plonker."  
  
"Oh, I was actually referring to the day Nate dies. But now that you mention it, that last scene *does* seem very familiar, mi amigo."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hayseed, you are seriously starting to get on my nerves."  
  
Paige sighed. "C'mon, Jubilee! You have to be just perfect tonight!"  
  
"I *am* perfect, and you forgot something."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm not tryin' to impress Nate. We're just goin' on our first official date."  
  
Paige stared at her. "That's the most important date!"  
  
"That's when you're still not sure if the guy's a dork. I know Nate, so there's no pressure. Get that makeup kit away from me!"  
  
"I'm just trying to help you-"  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes. "You're from a *farm*. What could you possibly know about this?"  
  
"Hey! I went to plenty of barn dances-"  
  
"Reason enough to ignore you. Nate would never take me to a barn dance. Not if he wanted to keep seein' me, anyway."  
  
"But you're not even dressed properly!"  
  
Jubilee sighed heavily. "This ain't a dress-up thing, Paige. Nate wants me to be comfortable, and this is comfortable for me!"  
  
Paige sighed as she took in Jubilee's yellow raincoat for the second time. "Y'all look a downright mess."  
  
"Well, at least my mutant power doesn't *leave* a mess," Jubilee muttered. "Seeya when we get back, Guthrie."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The pink and green kids had been the easiest. The grey boy had dropped after five seconds, but the telepath had given him a little trouble. But only a little, though. And after capturing six of the students and dumping them in the Biosphere, he still hadn't been detected. Whatever the boss gave him was really working.  
  
The man stood outside the office that belonged to Sean Cassidy. He could hear both co-headmasters inside. This would be simple, as long as he could take out Frost first. Maybe.  
  
He kicked the door down and opened fire right away. Emma was hit in the neck and chest as she turned. The impact threw her over the desk and onto the floor.  
  
Sean jumped up, confusion and disbelief in his eyes. Then he opened his mouth.  
  
The man grinned and fired again. This time, a jelly-like substance came out and covered Banshee's face. He couldn't speak or see after that, and was unconscious after a quick sidekick. That just left Guthrie, St. Croix, Lee, and Grey.  
  
"This punk better be worth all the trouble," the man muttered, dragging the two teachers from the room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I'm sorry, Ms. Grey," Monet said, "but Ms. Frost and Mr. Cassidy aren't available right now."  
  
One the view screen, Phoenix sighed. "Thanks anyway, M. I'll try again later." The screen went blank.  
  
Monet turned around, only to come face-to-face with the ugliest thing she'd ever seen in her life. She screamed and backed away, even as an entire section of the roof crashed down on her.  
  
The man pulled the mask back over his head. "It's just amazing what a bone-saw can do to a roof. Don't you agree?"  
  
Monet rose from the pile of debris. "No, I do not."  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Monet grabbed the man by the neck. "You have ten seconds to tell me what you're doing here before I break your neck."  
  
"You do that and all your pals are in deep doo-doo, M. Well, deeper, anyway. I've got them all tied up at a secret-"  
  
"What's going on in here?" Paige asked as she walked in.  
  
"Crap," the man muttered. "Well, I've got everyone but her tied up in a secret spot! They'll get hurt if I get hurt, just a whole lot worse!"  
  
"Hey, he looks familiar," Paige said. "I've seen him in the computer files."  
  
Before she could say anything else, a bear trap hidden in the floor slammed shut on Paige's leg, and she fell to the ground.  
  
"Always look before you step!" the man snickered. "So, M, you gonna hold me all day or help your friend? She can't get that bear trap off by herself, y'know."  
  
Monet tossed him aside. After all, she was invulnerable. What could he possibly do to her? She had only taken a step towards Paige when the man grabbed her and pressed something against her face. Monet struggled for a moment, then passed out.  
  
"That was a bit harder," the man admitted. He pulled out a radio. "Boss! Great news! Generation X is now out of your hair!"  
  
"Wilson, I told you to get me Grey. Have you done that yet?"  
  
"Well, not really. But I got the *whole* team-"  
  
"WILSON! DON'T CALL ME AGAIN UNTIL GREY IS IN YOUR POSSESSION! IS THAT PERFECTLY CLEAR?!"  
  
"Um...yeah. It's Billy Crystal clear, boss. Got it. Hey, can I get a bonus for capturing these kids, anyway?"  
  
The line went dead.  
  
The man grunted and grabbed both girls as he left the room. "I bet Bullseye never had to put up with stuff like this." When he passed the window in the hallway, he could just see a car driving out of the front gate. "Perfect! Now I gotta tie these turkeys up AND chase Grey! This night is really beginning to suck!" With an angry sigh, he sped up his pace and headed for the Biosphere.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Lemme get this straight. Wolvie actually threatened you?"  
  
Nate sipped his soda. "He said he'd hurt me if I hurt you."  
  
Jubilee sighed. "But we both know that ain't happenin'. I can't believe he did that! ...Well, maybe I can. At least you didn't run into Gambit, too."  
  
"Oh, but I did," Nate told her, leaning forward. "'Mon ami, you mess wit p'tite, and Gambit gonna show you da real meanin' of five card draw. 'Cept you won't much like where Gambit stick de five cards.'"  
  
Jubilee laughed until her sides hurt. "They're all talk, honest. But it's nice to know they're worried about me."  
  
"That's not it. They just don't trust me with you."  
  
She smiled. "Well, *I* trust you with me, and that's always been enough."  
  
"Um...Jubes? I know this is gonna sound dumb, but do the waiters in here usually have guns?" Nate asked.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Oh. We might be in trouble then."  
  
Jubilee was about to ask when the aforementioned "waiter" pressed a gun to her temple. The second gun came to rest inches from Nate's nose.  
  
"Okay, kiddies. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. I know which you're gonna pick already, but humor a mercenary, okay?"  
  
Jubilee's eyes grew wide as she recognized the voice. "NO way. Deadpool?!"  
  
"You're sweet to remember, Jubes. Bet you didn't get me anything, though, did you?! You women are all alike! You can't remember this one day out of the year! What about my needs?!"  
  
"Friend of yours?" Nate asked.  
  
"Somethin' like that," Jubilee admitted. "Look, Wade, buddy, pal! We're on a date here, and-"  
  
"If I let him kiss you, will you end it now so I can kidnap you both?" Deadpool asked.  
  
Jubilee frowned. "No."  
  
"Okay, let's go. If you're lucky, *I'll* kiss you after the movie, but I only go so far on the first date."  
  
The two teens got up, and Deadpool led them out of the diner.   
  
Nate glanced at Jubilee, who appeared to be very calm, to his surprise. "Is this really happening?" he asked.  
  
Jubilee sighed. "Unfortunately. Just do what he says. He won't hurt us. At least, I don't THINK he will..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Crystal Cathedral was filled with light for a moment, announcing Deadpool's return.  
  
On the highest platform, the New Son smiled to himself. Finally, after days of waiting, he had what many considered the most power psi on the planet. Though he had to wonder just how someone like Deadpool had managed to bring Nate Grey in. But that wasn't important just now.  
  
But it wasn't just Nate that Deadpool had brought with him. The entire roster of Generation X laid at his feet, bound and gagged.  
  
The New Son approached Deadpool. "Wilson, I asked for Grey, and you brought him. What are these...children...doing here?"  
  
"I figured you could use them. Given time, they'll be threats to you and your plans."  
  
"Explain."  
  
Deadpool grabbed Everett. "This kid here can borrow another mutant's power and amplify it. He can use it better than they can!" Then he grabbed M. "This one is pretty much invincible." He pointed at Penance, who was bound with a special metal. "This one can slice almost anything to ribbons just like that! She slices, she dices, she even comes with five free Ginzu knives!"  
  
The New Son held up his hand for silence. "Still, I told you to dispose of them, not bring them here."  
  
Deadpool looked uneasy. "Well, see, Grey wouldn't come peacefully unless I brought them all along. He is kinda hard to beat, y'know."  
  
"I paid you to follow my exact instructions, Wilson."  
  
"Correction! You paid me HALF! Now, if I could get the rest, I'll be outta your hair for good. ...Well, you don't look like you have hair. Just...blue...energy...stuff. But it looks GREAT on you, by the way."  
  
The New Son sighed. "I certainly hope your healing factor isn't as good as Wolverine's."   
  
A blot of blue energy struck Deadpool, knocking him to the floor. As he scrambled back to his feet, several more bolts flew from the New Son's hands, causing Deadpool to howl in intense pain.  
  
Fortunately, Deadpool's screams were enough to bring Generation X out of their collective drowsy state. They quickly found that the mercenary had bound them in special manacles that kept them from using their mutant powers. Most of the teens were focused on trying to free themselves, but only Jubilee watched as the New Son continued to punish Deadpool. Finally, she refused to watch anymore.  
  
"Nate, we gotta help Wade," she said.  
  
"One, we're tied up. Two, why should we help him? He kidnapped us!"  
  
Jubilee sighed in frustration. "I know, but he's not a bad guy, Nate! He doesn't deserve this!"  
  
They were still arguing over what do when a door opened on the far side of the room. A man walked in, but froze when he spotted Gen X. His eyes went to the New Son & Deadpool, and then to Nate. Finally, they came to rest on Jubilee. "What you doin' here, p'tite?" he asked in surprise.  
  
Jubilee's eyes widened as she turned to look at him. "Gambit?!"  
  
The New Son stopped attacking Deadpool for a moment. "LeBeau, perhaps you can do what this poor excuse for an assassin couldn't. Get rid of these children!" He turned his full attention back to Deadpool.  
  
Gambit looked at the New Son, who was torturing Deadpool within an inch of his life, and then back at Jubilee, who was staring at him with a pleading look in her eyes. There was no contest. Drawing several cards from his trenchcoat, he charged them with his mutant power. "Don't move, kids," he ordered. With a flick of his wrist, the cards flew from his hand, shattering the manacles on contact.  
  
As soon as she was free, Jubilee's hands glowed with power, and she closed her eyes in focus. When she opened them, there was a rocket launcher in her hands.  
  
Gambit, who had been checking on the other kids, looked up just in time to see her fire. "Non, p'tite!" he shouted, but it was too late.  
  
The ball of pyrotechnics hit the New Son square in the back, slamming him into the wall. He fell to the ground, hurt but not seriously injured. As soon as he got up, he would be very angry.  
  
Jubilee was preparing another shot when Gambit grabbed her arm. "Time to go, p'tite. Dis place not safe anymore."   
  
She was about to argue until she saw the sincerity in his eyes. "Let's move, guys!" she shouted to her teammates. "Nate, grab Wade!"  
  
Nate sighed, but finally used his telekinesis to pull Deadpool over to the group. "One mass teleportation, coming right up." He and the other kids failed to notice that the New Son was back up and about to attack.  
  
Gambit suddenly darted forward, separating himself from the group just as the New Son raised his hand a fired a long stream of blue power. The stream collided with three charged cards, resulting in an explosion that knocked both men off their feet.  
  
"Remy!" Jubilee shouted, reaching out for him.  
  
Gambit slowly opened his eyes and looked at her hand, but he made no attempt to reach for it. She instantly vanished along with the other kids.  
  
The New Son stood up, anger in his eyes. "What were you thinking, Gambit?!"  
  
"I was t'inkin' you told Gambit to get rid of dem. Well, dey gone, ain't dey?"  
  
"FOOL! I needed Grey to further my plans!"  
  
Gambit shrugged and got up. "You said to get rid of dem. Gambit did dat. Your fault for not bein' detailed."  
  
The New Son growled and turned away from him. "I won't punish you, LeBeau, simply because you already owe me too much. It'll be years before you're done working for me, and you'll pay for your mistakes along the way. ALL of them."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deadpool woke up to see a bunch of blurry blobs hovering over him. His vision slowly began to clear, and the blobs became faces. Then the faces becane familiar, especially one in particular. "Jubilee?" he asked.  
  
"Dude, you're okay! Man, you are SO lucky you have a healing factor."  
  
Deadpool winced as a stab on pain shot through his back. "Not lucky enough. Did The Blob sit on me or something?"  
  
"Nah. The blue guy just fried you with his lightning things."  
  
"Gee, that makes me feel so much better!" he said, pouring on the sarcasm.  
  
"I feel the sudden need to point out that this IS the person that kidnapped us," Monet interrupted with a frown.  
  
"Hey, you're lucky I didn't drug you!" Deadpool muttered. His eyes landed on Monet's face. "Especially you, you little Algerian cupcake. I would've LOVED to lick your frosting. Or stick my fingers in it at the very least."  
  
Monet's eyes narrowed, and her hands went for Deadpool's throat, but Jubilee stopped her.   
  
"Cool it, Monet. Wade here has very over-reactive hormones. He can't really help himself."  
  
"I'm starting to wish I had. It's been too long since I've...wait, what am I telling you that for?" Deadpool shook his head and slowly stood up. "Oh, before I forget, your teachers and the short kids are still tied up in the Biosphere."  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Angelo asked, blocking his path. "Like M said, you DID kidnap us."  
  
"All the more reason for you to get out of my way, before I hurt you again," Deadpool replied. Not waiting for an answer, he pressed a button on his belt and instantly disappeared.  
  
"Let him go," Jubilee said, shaking her head. "He's just a very confused mercenary."  
  
"I suppose he's tried to kidnap you before?" Paige asked.  
  
"Well, not realy, no. I mean, but in that line of work, you gotta do what you're told, or you don't get paid. It's the first time he ever pulled a gun on me, but I'm used to him bein' violent and impulsive."  
  
"In other words, she met him through Wolverine," Nate added.  
  
Angelo rolled his eyes. "Figures. I just hope she doesn't have any other friends that wouldn't mind kidnapping us."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deadpool collapsed on his couch and sighed. "Some days, I wonder if it's really worth going out there and getting the crap beat out of me."  
  
"Wade? Is that you?" Al slowly walked into the room. "Someone called while you were out. A girl, in fact."  
  
"Was it Terry?!" Deadpool asked, leaping to his feet.  
  
"No. She wouldn't give her name. She wants to hire you to find Nate Grey."  
  
"No way. I'm tired of dealing with those kids! Although it would be nice to see that foreign cupcake again... Oh, what the heck! Tell her I'm her man!"  
  
The End 


	3. Old Flame, New Fire

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics.  
  
Summary: Just as Nate & Jubilee begin to get serious, Threnody returns.  
  
Notes: The Threnody in this story is the one Nate first fell in love with, and vice versa. She is NOT the one that supposedly has a baby by him. (I HATE Marvel for that) Just so we're clear on that. Enjoy!  
  
  
Old Flame, New Fire  
  
  
"You realize that they've been in there for two hours."  
  
Angelo looked up. "Si, Ev. Problem?"  
  
"They're in his room!"  
  
"Si, and we're not. Again, problem?"  
  
"YES! They could be...touching!"  
  
Angelo gasped in mock horror. "You mean they might be...!" He reached over and poked Everett's arm. "That?!"  
  
"You're NOT funny, Ange."  
  
"Millions of adoring fans would disagree, mi amigo. Now stop worrying. Jubecita is fine. Nate ain't gonna touch her anywhere she don't want him to." Then he added with a sinister grin, "Of course, if she DOES want him to touch her..."  
  
"ANGE!"  
  
Angelo grinned. "I'm kidding, Ev. Mostly. Maybe."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Fortunately, (for Everett, anyway) Jubilee & Nate weren't touching. Well, not in the way that he'd suggested. They both were both fully dressed. However, (and Everett would HATE this part) they were on a bed together. But, the couple was only talking, so it was totally innocent.  
  
"Jubilee, are you happy with me?"  
  
She blinked and rolled over, looking into his eyes. "What?"  
  
Nate brushed a strand of black hair away from her face. "Are you happy with me?"  
  
Jubilee stared at him for a moment. "I'm not sure what you mean."  
  
"Do I...y'know...make you happy?"  
  
She resisted the urge to laugh when she realized that he was serious. "Dude, you can think of the dumbest questions right after a perfect date."  
  
"So is that a yes?"  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes and grinned. "Duh! Nate, I wouldn't keep goin' out with you if I wasn't happy. And if you did anything I didn't like, trust me, I'd let you know." She paused and patted his cheek. "Why'd you ask, anyway? Cuz now I'm wonderin' if I need to ask you the same question."  
  
"No, you're great! It's just...well, given my history, I like to check every now and then. Just to be safe."  
  
"We never did go into detail about that, did we?" she asked.  
  
"Nope. I offered, and you said to tell you later."  
  
"It's later."  
  
He grinned nervously. "Okay. Um...where should I start?"  
  
"The beginning?"  
  
Nate frowned.   
  
"I'm kiddin'! Tell me about the Irish one."  
  
Nate leaned back, resting his head against the pillow. "Theresa was my best friend. I guess that's how we got involved. I saved her life, and then she saved mine. Forge wanted to leave her, but I wouldn't let him. After that, we were closer than ever."  
  
"So what happened?" Jubilee asked.  
  
He sighed. "The last time I saw her, she kissed me. She died along with everyone else on my world. Well, almost everyone."  
  
"So which is the one you don't wanna talk about?"  
  
"That would be Maddie."  
  
"Gotcha." Jubilee thought for a moment. "And the last one?"  
  
"Threnody." Nate sighed wistfully. "She was my best friend, too. Just like with Terry, I saved her life when we met. Threnody's power dealt with death, though. She could feel it when mutants died, especially from the Legacy Virus. Almost drove her crazy once. Anyway, she was kinda like Omega Red. She needs the energy of others to live."  
  
"So she was a vampire?"  
  
"...something like that. As a matter of fact, it was a vampire that caused us a lot of trouble. He was attracted to her, and when they met, her true addiction came out into the open. I found out that she'd been stealing energy whenever she wanted, not just when she needed it. I told her it was wrong, and left her. Told her if she wanted to change, she could come back to me. I didn't know I'd never see her again."  
  
Jubilee glanced at him, noticing the pained look on his face. "You still love her, don't you?"  
  
"Yeah. I know she was wrong, but...I miss her."  
  
"So, if she came back...would you dump me for her?"  
  
Nate blinked and looked at her. "Don't even think that, Jubes. I've lost too many loves in this life. I'm not gonna lose you, too."  
  
"So what would you do if she did come back?"  
  
He sighed. "I don't know. But you have nothing to worry about. For one thing, I'm almost sure she's never coming back. For another, I haven't forgotten Wolverine & Gambit's threats, and I enjoy living."  
  
Jubilee smiled and kissed his cheek. "I enjoy you living, too."  
  
* * * * *  
  
There was a bright flash of light, and the pair appeared.  
  
"Last stop! Everybody off!"  
  
"Deadpool, has anyone ever told you that you have a really annoying sense of humor?"  
  
He looked at her. "Yes. Why?"  
  
She sighed. "Nothing. Thanks for helping me. You can go now."  
  
"No way. I'm gonna be around for a while. Have fun, kid!" Deadpool walked off, whistling a lively tune.  
  
The girl took in her new surroundings. She was just about to start walking when two boys her age entered the clearing. They both froze.  
  
"Um...you're not evil, are you?" the first asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"So...you're not here to kill or harm us?" the other asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh. Welcome to Xavier's then," the first said. "I'm Everett, and this is Angelo. You would be...?"  
  
"An old friend of Nate's," she replied with a smile. "Is he around?"  
  
"You could say that," Everett mumbled hesitantly.  
  
"Well, as you can see, I'm new around here. Could one of you boys be kind enough to show me where he is?"  
  
Everett was still looking very nervous, so Angelo stepped forward. "I can do that! Right this way, chica," he said, offering her his arm.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir," she replied, taking it. As they walked away, she waved. "Bye, Everett!"  
  
Everett just frowned. "How come Nate gets all the cute girls?!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nate woke up to hear someone pounding on his door. He sighed and tried to get up, soon finding that his arm was numb. He turned his head, only to see Jubilee cuddled up next to him. With a loud groan, he pulled his arm away and nearly fell off the bed. He sighed and stumbled over to the door, throwing it open. "Ange, if this isn't important, I will not hesitate to hurt you."  
  
Angelo smiled. "Si, mi amigo, but this is very important." He moved aside to reveal Threnody standing behind him. "TA DA! How's that for important, eh?" His eyebrows arched suggestively before he walked away, chuckling to himself.  
  
Any grogginess Nate had instantly disappeared. "Threnody? Is it really you?"  
  
"It's me, Natey. In the flesh." She threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. "I missed you."  
  
Nate gently wrapped his arms around her waist. "Thren, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Looking for you, obviously. Can we go somewhere and talk?"  
  
He glanced back into his room. Fortunately for him, Jubilee was still asleep. "Yeah, sure. Let's talk."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"So who is she?" Paige asked.  
  
"Some old friend of Nate's," Everett said.  
  
"No, that's just what she told us," Angelo corrected. "But the look on her face told us that she was an old girlfriend of Nate's."  
  
"Well, that can't be good, can it?" Jono asked. "And you just took her right to his room?"  
  
"Yeah! I wanna see how Nate handles this. Will he use his words, or his powers to make everyone forget how much trouble he's in?"  
  
"I don't like it," Monet said suddenly. "We don't know anything about her."  
  
"We know she's FINE," Everett pointed out.  
  
"Testify, amigo!" Angelo agreed, high-fiving him.  
  
Paige rolled her eyes. "Whatever! Is she a mutant? What are her powers?"  
  
"That's what I intend to find out," Monet replied. "I trust the rest of you will keep her under close watch while I investigate the computer files?"  
  
"Oh, I have no problems watching her," Everett volunteered.  
  
Angelo snickered. "Yeah, the problem comes when you try to avoid drooling."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Even though she was asleep, at some point, Jubilee began to miss Nate's arm around her. It was then that she woke up and realized that he was no longer there. "Nate?" she asked, looking around. The only thing she saw was that she was alone.  
  
Jubilee sighed and climbed out of bed. She figured Nate had gone back to the mansion to finish up the tests that the X-Men had been running on his powers. That meant she would have to keep herself busy until he got back.  
  
After making a quick stop in the kitchen and stuffing a few apples in her pocket, Jubilee decided to go visit Penance in the Biosphere. She had just left the kitchen when she heard two voices. One belonged to Nate, and the other to someone she didn't know.  
  
"So, what have you been up to all this time?" a female voice asked.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Nate replied. "But as you can tell by now, I'm not so much of a loner anymore."  
  
"Really? I seem to remember a certain someone swearing that all things dealing with Xavier were evil."  
  
There was an uneasy pause. "That was before I met Generation X. They took me in. My life's very different now, Thren."  
  
Jubilee would've sworn that the blood froze in her veins. Thren. Short for Threnody. What else could it have been short for? Taking a deep breath and letting it out, she causually walked into the room, as if she hadn't expected anyone to be there, and pretended to look surprised when she saw the the pair sitting on the couch.  
  
Threnody stood up to shake her hand. "Hi! Are you one of the other students here?"  
  
It took most of Jubilee's will power not to crush Threnody's hand as she shook it. "Yup. You're a visitor?"  
  
"Something like that, yes."  
  
Nate stood up and hurried over. It didn't take any of his powers to tell him what Jubilee was thinking. "Threnody, this is Jubilee. She used to be one of the X-Men." Then, before Jubilee could shoot him any looks, he quickly added, "She's also my girlfriend."  
  
The expression on Threnody's face was a mixture of pure shock and major disappointment. "Oh," she said quietly. "How long?"  
  
"About six months," Nate answered.  
  
"You must be very happy together," was all Threnody could think to come up with.  
  
"Extremely," Jubilee added. Though she was smiling, her eyes silently dared Threnody to say anything to challenge her.  
  
"Well, you two probably have lots to talk about," Threnody said after a few seconds. "I'll just leave you alone now."   
  
"We sure do," Jubilee muttered, her eyes locking on Nate.  
  
Threnody looked a bit pale as she disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
"Well, I always knew we'd have our first fight eventually," Jubilee told him. "I just didn't think it would be over anything this major."  
  
"You're going to kill her, aren't you?"  
  
She smirked. "She's number two on my most wanted list. Guess who number one is?"  
  
"Me?"  
  
"Yup. I'll keep you alive long enough to find out how you plan to handle this. If I like your answer, you'll both live a bit longer. If I don't, then you won't like how I react. Now, I'm gonna go visit Penny." Jubilee grinned and patted his cheek before turning away from him. "Oh, and you might wanna chat with your ex before I do. I won't be as nice next time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
For someone who supposedly knew everything, Monet was shocked by what she found in the computer files. Not only had Threnody been declared insane at one point, but she was then entrusted to the care of Sinister, one of the X-Men's greatest enemies. As if that wasn't enough, her mutant power to absorb death energies was just disturbing.  
  
Monet sat back in her chair, thinking. Threnody had some sort of past with Nate, that much she was sure of. She also remembered that Jubilee didn't like to talk about Nate's past much. Putting two and two together, Monet figured that Jubilee wouldn't like Threnody much, while Nate probably felt some responsibility for the girl. Which meant that ultimately, he'd have to make a choice. A hard choice.  
  
With a sigh, Monet headed out to find Jubilee, mentally preparing herself for the backlash. She knew that Jubilee's thoughts could be just as explosive as her words, and that was a risk for any telepath. Despite how she felt about the girl, Jubilee was Monet's teammate. They didn't get along very well, but Monet was not about to let some strange girl endanger the one thing that kept Jubilee in a good mood. She wasn't going to let Threnody hurt her...friend?  
  
Monet quickly pushed the word from her mind as she entered the Biosphere. She soon found Jubilee with Artie and Leech, who were playing a game of Hide & Seek with Penance. Building up her tolerance reserves, Monet forced herself to stand directly in front of Jubilee, who was sitting on a boulder.  
  
Jubilee looked up. "Hey, M," she said quietly. "What'd I do this time to piss you off?"  
  
"Nothing, Jubilee. I merely wish to speak with you."  
  
Jubilee blinked. She looked around to make sure no one else was there. "You mean ME?" she asked, pointing at herself.  
  
Monet sighed. "Yes. I want to talk about Nate's 'friend' that has so mysteriously entered our lives."  
  
"Oh, that." The very thought of Threnody was depressing for her. "Have a seat," she offered, gesturing toward the rest of the boulder.  
  
Monet sat down beside her. "I realize that we have never been the best of friends, but I am greatly concerned about you, Jubilee."  
  
"Um...why?"  
  
"I have researched Threnody in the computer files, and-"  
  
"You SPIED on her?" Jubilee asked in surprise.  
  
Monet looked at her. "Yes. You have a problem with this?"  
  
"No, I just kinda thought that sorta thing was below you. Way to go, M!"  
  
"Yes. Well, I found out that Threnody was not only mentally unstable at one point, but that she was entrusted to the care of Sinister by the X-Men."  
  
"So is she still...y'know...nuts?"  
  
Monet frowned. "I haven't met her yet. I'm reserving my judgment until then." She hesitated, then carefully placed a hand on Jubilee's shoulder. "If I am correct in assuming that you're distressed by her appearance, you need only say the word, and I will gladly intervene."  
  
Jubilee stared at the hand on her shoulder. "Is that your way of sayin' you got my back?"  
  
Monet hesitated again. "Yes."  
  
"Cool." Jubilee placed her hand over Monet's. "Thanks, M. Maybe I'm outta line here, but this isn't because you wanna be the only black girl on the team, is it?"  
  
"No, Jubilee," Monet replied. "It's because I fear for the saftey of all of us. And because I wish to be the only racially compatible person available for Everett."  
  
"Okay. I was just...WHAT?!"  
  
Monet smiled. "That was a joke, Lee."  
  
Jubilee frowned. "Man, you even joke elegantly."  
  
"Quite. And Jubilee?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Monet stood up and started back towards the school. "If you and Nate break up over this crisis, I will gladly bash his skull until it implodes, if you like."  
  
Jubilee stared at the girl's back. "I never thought I'd say this, but I am SO glad she's on my side."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nate didn't want to think about her. That's why he'd gone for a quick flight around the school, just to clear his head. It wasn't working. Nothing was. Nothing would, either. He finally gave up. He was going to have to do something about Threnody.  
  
He had just landed on the roof when she appeared suddenly, a hopeful smile on her face. It wasn't a look Nate wanted to see just then.  
  
"Nate, we really need to talk," she said.  
  
"I don't think that'd be a good idea," Nate responded.  
  
"Nate, please. This is very important."  
  
He sighed. "Fine, but don't make me regret this."  
  
"You won't. I came back for two reasons. The first was I realized you were right. It was wrong to steal energy from people just because I wanted to. The fact is, I still need it to survive, so I had to find a way to get it without stealing it."  
  
"I thought you said two reasons?" Nate asked.  
  
Threnody smiled again. "I did. The second reason I came back was you, Nate. I need you. More than ever now."  
  
"Thren, you know Jubilee and I are-"  
  
"No, you don't understand," she interrupted. "I know you've got someone else now, but I need you for another reason. I finally figured out why we were so close. Why we needed each other before. You needed me because you were lonely, and I needed you to help me escape Sinister, and to feed me."  
  
"Feed you?" Nate looked suspicious. "What are you getting at?"  
  
"Don't you see, Nate? I need a large amount of power constantly to stay alive. You've got so much power that it's gonna kill you one day. That's why your body shuts it off sometimes. I could make that stop."  
  
"It sounds like you want me to share my power with you, Thren."  
  
"I do. It's simple, really. If I took some of your power, you'd have enough to keep operating on normal levels without hurting yourself, and I wouldn't have to drain anyone." She stepped closer to him, her eyes shining. "In the end, we'd both live longer. Don't you want that, Nate? You'd have more time with Jubilee, and I'd go on living."  
  
Nate didn't say it, but it sounded like Threnody had given this request a lot of thought. It certainly seemed like a good idea. Still, there had to be flaws. Nothing was this easy. "What happens if I say no?"  
  
Threnody's smile faded. "Then you'd leave me no choice. Despite the irony, Nate, I'm afraid to die, and I refuse to do it just because you wouldn't help me. I'd have to go back to stealing power from others. I'd hate to do that, because I wanted to show you how much I've changed. How much I wanna do right now. But if you force me to do wrong, I will. I won't die, Nate. I can't. Not yet."  
  
Nate didn't need his telepathy to see that Threnody was desperate. She was also being honest and sincere. She didn't need his help to live, but she did if she wanted to live right. And she did. Who was he to deny her that right. "Thren, I'd really like to help you, but I have to think about this first."  
  
Threnody came closer, slipping her arms around his neck. "What's there to think about? You don't wanna die, and I don't wanna die. We can help each other, just like we used to. We were partners."  
  
Nate's eyes narrowed a bit. "No, not like we used to. We weren't just partners, Thren. We were a couple. We can't do that anymore, but I want to help you. It just can't be like that."  
  
She sighed and removed her arms. "Fine. Will you help me?"  
  
"I need some time to think about that," Nate said after a while.  
  
"Don't take too long, Natey," Threnody added as she walked away. "It's been a long time since I've fed, and I'd hate to have to drain someone around here."  
  
* * * * *  
  
He was bored. Very bored. If he'd been a normal person, that wouldn't have been a problem. But this was Wade Wilson, better known as the wise-cracking mercenary, Deadpool. And when Deadpool got bored, he got very creative. Not a good combination.  
  
His original plan was to kick back, relax a while, and take it easy for a week or two. Then Threnody had contacted him, offering a huge sum for the location of Nate Grey. Never one to refuse an easy job with a big payoff, Deadpool had retraced his steps and led her right to Grey.   
  
That was easy enough, but he had another motive. One that Al probably wouldn't be proud of, especially after he'd made such progress trying to be a one-woman man. Of course, if that one woman was too busy elsewhere, ogling a boring hunk of Indian, it was only fair that he got to have some fun with someone else, too.   
  
But Deadpool, despite what other people always said, had set some pretty high goals for himself. Well, one high goal, anyway. It was the highest he'd ever set, and it would take all of his natural charm to accomplish it, and then some. He was very dedicated to the purpose, and before he left Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in Snow Valley, Massachusetts, Wade Wilson was going to seduce Monet St. Croix.  
  
Was he insane? Clinically proven, as a matter of fact. Not that that had ever stopped him before. If anything, it only made him more persistent. Which could be both annoying and scary, depending on a person's tolerance levels.  
  
But all that could and would have to wait. For now, Deadpool was still bored, and someone was going to pay dearly for that. Pay very dearly, indeed.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"I say he wouldn't sleep with her," Angelo guessed. "Nate seems like the type. Well, he used to, anyway."  
  
Everett frowned. "I think maybe she cheated on him."  
  
Jono made the mental version of a sigh. "If you're just gonna sit around guessing why Threnody & Nate broke up, why not just ask them?"  
  
"For one thing, we're not gonna get caught up in this fem-war," Angelo replied. "And for another, it'd ruin the bet. We're gonna wait until Jubecita gets really bummed, and then when she needs a shoulder, one of us will be there to listen and just kinda slide the query in."  
  
Jono shook his head. "You're using her as a means to declare who wins a bet? That's sick!"  
  
"That, mi amigo, is life. You in or not?"  
  
Jono glared at him, but finally gave up and threw a ten on the table. "He pissed off her folks."  
  
"Great. Now who gets to go find out who won?" Everett asked.  
  
Angelo looked at him. "Well, you're her best bud."  
  
"She'll talk to you easy," Jono agreed.  
  
Everett sighed. "Fine. But if she fries me, I'm keeping all the money to get my face repaired."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Paige had never really seen a grenade before. Farm land in Kentucky just didn't get caught up in any wars. But she knew enough to know that they were explosive, and therefore very dangerous. So when she saw one sitting on her bed, she screamed.  
  
Then it exploded. And as mint jelly coated her face, Paige realized that someone had a very strange, but sick, sense of humor. She turned around, only to stare into the face of Deadpool. Well, his mask, anyway.  
  
"You bumpkins are all the same. I'm surprised you didn't notice the exploding bunny."  
  
Paige frowned. "Wilson, get out." Then she paused. "What bunny?"  
  
Deadpool fled as a second explosion sounded, followed by a pained shriek.   
  
"FLUPPY!!!"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Jubilee hadn't planned on giving Nate too long to think about Threnody. If anything, she didn't want him to think about her at all. Plus, if he really had to think twice, their relationship was in big trouble. The kind that candlelight dinners and chocolates and heartfelt apologies couldn't fix.  
  
She wanted to hit him for taking so long.  
  
She wanted to hit Threnody for existing.  
  
She wanted to hit Monet for being supportive. (Not that she didn't appreciate it, but things were weird enough without Monet being nice)  
  
She wanted to hit herself for not frying Threnody on the spot.  
  
She wanted to hit Deadpool for spying on her like some sort of half-naked freak.  
  
As expected, Jubilee did a double-take. Sure enough, Deadpool was still outside the window, clinging to a tree. The bottom half of his costume was missing, revealing a pair of Darth Vader boxer shorts.  
  
"Y'know, a real friend would at least crack the window," he muttered.  
  
"No, a real friend would put you out of your misery. Do you realize you're half-naked?"  
  
"YES! Are you going to open the window or not?"  
  
Jubilee smirked. "I don't invite half-naked men into my room. It's this little rule I have."  
  
"Jubes, I don't care if you're horny and Nate's not giving you any. I am NOT sleeping with you! Well, not in broad daylight..."  
  
"I'm gonna ignore that. You wanna tell me why you're indecent?"  
  
"Not really. Paige sicced the red girl on me."  
  
"Penny? SHE roughed you up?" Jubilee held in a laugh.  
  
"I think she's still mad about the time I gassed her."  
  
"Well, she really hates being kidnapped. Hey, anyone ever tell you that you look like a skinny version of Thing without clothes?"  
  
Deadpool frowned. "If you're referring to my misfortunate but strangely attractive skin, then yes. If you mean my massive scar tissue areas and tan lines, I'll have to call you a freak. Thing isn't pink, either."  
  
"He is when he's been dipped in pink paint. I got the pics to prove it, and MAN, that dude is ugly in pi-"  
  
"JUBILEE!!!" Deadpool shouted.  
  
She pouted and opened the window. "Oh, fine. But if Nate comes in, you forced yourself on me. 'Kay?"  
  
"'Kay." Deadpool instantly tackled her onto the bed and pinned her arms.  
  
"Um...Wade, dude, what are you doin'?"  
  
"Trying to look convincing. You got man trouble?"  
  
She sighed. "Yeah. Nate's ex is back."  
  
"I could kill her. Since you're a friend, it's free of charge."  
  
"How about since you ruined my first date by kidnapping me?"  
  
Deadpool made a face behind his mask. "YOU don't have to worry about money; you're just a kid. I got bills to pay."  
  
"Yeah, right. You mean 1-800 HOT GIRL bills, right?" she asked with a grin.  
  
"Exactly. Back to the matter at hand. This ex got a name?"  
  
"Threnody."  
  
"Hmm. Think she likes guys with massive scar tissue?"  
  
"Nobody likes guys with ANY scar tissue."  
  
"She sounds hot. Is Nobody really her name?"  
  
"...dude, you need help."  
  
"Sez you! Well, you and everyone else I've ever met, but still..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Nate looked at the three boys. The ones he had considered to be his good friends. Well, three seconds ago, anyway. "You did WHAT?!"  
  
Everett scratched his head nervously. "Well, Nate, we were all bored, and we had some money to blow, so we-"  
  
"Made a simple business transaction," Angelo interrupted. It was bad enough that Nate knew what they had done, (Damn Everett and his weak mental shields) but no matter what, you NEVER told a guy that you made a bet on his girlfriend, ex or otherwise. It was like stating you had a death wish.  
  
"YOU WERE BETTING ON MY EX-GIRLFRIEND!!!"  
  
Jono winced. "You got it all wrong, mate. We were just wondering what happened between you two."  
  
"Yeah, and it wasn't like we were betting on Jubilee," Everett quickly added.  
  
Angelo and Jono slapped their foreheads.  
  
Nate crossed his arms. "And how were you planning to find out who won, huh?"  
  
Everett's face went red. "Um...you?"  
  
Nate made a buzzer sound. "Try again."  
  
"Thren-"  
  
Buzzer sound.  
  
"Um...Jub-"  
  
"Ev, I should warn you. If you say it, you will die."  
  
Everett swallowed noisily. "Well, we still weren't betting DIRECTLY on her! She was just gonna help us find out who won!"  
  
"That just means you were using my girlfriend, right?" Nate asked.  
  
Everett nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! Using her to...NO! NOT USING! USING IS BAD!" He slapped his hand. "BAD EVERETT! BAD!"  
  
"Uh huh." Nate frowned. "I expect this from Ange, and maybe even Jono. But you, Ev. You're practically Jubilee's brother."  
  
"Yeah, her retard brother with a big mouth," Angelo muttered.  
  
"And an open mind," Jono added with a glare.  
  
"I'm not even going to hurt you," Nate said with a smile. "I'm just going to tell Jubes what you were planning to do."  
  
"NO!" Everett shrieked. "Not that! Anything but that! Please!"  
  
"Sorry, pal," Nate replied as he walked out of the room. "Maybe you'll think twice next time before making a dumb bet."  
  
"What are we gonna do?!" Everett wailed.  
  
"WE? He's only ratting YOU out to Jubecita," Angelo corrected.  
  
"Which means we didn't know a bloody thing," Jono agreed.  
  
"HEY! That's just wrong, you guys!"  
  
"All's fair in love, war, and gambling, amigo," Angelo informed him. "I suggest you find Leech before you get fried by a pyrotechnic cannon."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Threnody stared at the teens all around her. Together, they were Generation X, one of Xavier's younger teams. Some of them could also have the most hateful stares, when they wanted to. Well, one of them, anyway. Strangely enough, it wasn't Jubilee, but the black girl that practically had daggers shooting from her eyes. So much for racial unity and all that-  
  
"Are you listening?" Paige asked.  
  
Threnody blinked. "Um...sorta. Why?"  
  
"We're discussing your future here. You MIGHT want to pay attention."  
  
"Um...right. So, can I stay?"  
  
"Hardly," Monet spat.  
  
"That's enough, lass," Banshee interrupted. "Now, Threnody, I dinnae know how ye got here, lass, but-"  
  
"I hired Deadpool to find Nate."  
  
Banshee winced. "Aye. Well, your intentions are still unknown to most of us, so-"  
  
"I want Nate to share his psionic energy with me. He'll live longer, and I'll stay alive."  
  
"Aye, but I cannae condone that type of bond-"  
  
"It's not like we're having sex or anything. Just sharing energy. I don't even have to touch him to do it."  
  
Banshee's face turned red. "Aye, lass. May I finish?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"Thank ye. But from what Nate's told us, yuir former relationship with him was quite...um...wild, and he has moved on-"  
  
"Yeah, right! He's dating a mutant firecracker! If that's not wild, I dunno what is!"  
  
"At least *I* don't go around feeding on people's souls!" Jubilee shot back.  
  
"I don't have a choice!" Threnody screamed. "If I don't feed, I'll die! So unless you people have an alternative, I'm either gonna get energy from Nate the nice way, or take it from all of you the hard way!"  
  
Banshee looked very nervous. "Calm down, lass. We mean ye no harm or disrespect."  
  
"She's right, though, sir," Nate said quietly. "If I don't help her, she'll die. When I last saw Threnody, I gave her the choice of coming back to me. Now that she has, I can't turn my back on her. I made a promise."  
  
"Doesn't Jubilee have a say in that?" Monet asked.  
  
"Well, I hate to say it, but not really," Nate replied. "It was my promise, not hers. I'm going to help Threnody. Jubilee may not like that, but in a relationship, you have to compromise. I didn't want to save Deadpool from The New Son, but I did. Jubilee doesn't want me to help Threnody, but I will."  
  
"Yeah, but I never dated Wade," Jubilee muttered.  
  
Nate grinned. "That's not what he told me."  
  
"WHAT?! WADE!!!"  
  
Deadpool looked up. "What? Okay, so I promised not to tell, Jubes, but all the other guys had stories! I mean, would you really expect someone like me NOT to have a dirty story?"  
  
"Since when do you have ANY stories about me?!"  
  
"Well, I had a clean one. It started off with you, me, and some peaches in a bathtub full of soy sauce-"  
  
"SOY SAUCE?! PEACHES?!" Jubilee's face seemed to glow red. "Wilson, I'm gonna kill you!"  
  
Deadpool sprinted from the room as Jubilee ran after him, filling the air with curses and pyrotechnics.  
  
"Think she's still pissed at me?" Threnody asked.  
  
"It'll pass," Nate responded. "She owes me a favor. Besides, when I tell her about Ev, she'll forget that you even exist, as mad as she'll be."  
  
"You don't HAVE to tell her," Everett interrupted. "At least, not right away..."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Monet still didn't trust Threnody. There was something about that girl that seemed to radiate with...darkness.   
  
But it wasn't that darkness that bothered Monet the most as she walked into her bedroom. It was the half-naked man sitting on her bed.  
  
"You're Monet, right?" he asked. "Or do you prefer M?"  
  
"What I would prefer," she stated calmly, "is for you to leave my room at once."  
  
"But then you'd never find out why I was here in the first place!"  
  
Monet crossed her arms. "Since you are not fully dressed, I would venture to guess that you, acting on some sort of macho tendency, came here looking to annoy me. That, and you're hiding from Jubilee."  
  
Deadpool chuckled. "Only right on one count, beautiful. I'm actually here to seduce you."  
  
Monet smirked. "You're not doing very well."  
  
"Sure I am! You haven't forced me to leave."  
  
"That's because I don't wish to touch you."  
  
"Is that because you don't trust yourself with me?"  
  
"No, that's because I don't wish to come in contact with whatever you are so obviously infected with."   
  
Deadpool sighed. "Look, M. I'm gonna seduce you. Just give up, okay?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Fine!" He stood up, and with a defiant smile, hooked his thumbs in his boxer shorts.  
  
"What are you doing?" Monet asked cautiously, a hint of horror creeping into her voice.  
  
"I'm about to strip and hypnotize you with my exotic dances."  
  
"Don't you DARE-"  
  
Deadpool instantly gripped the top of his boxers and pulled. Monet quickly shrieked and turned away, but not before catching a glimpse that would reappear in her nightmares for a very long time.  
  
"Well? Are you hypnotized yet?"  
  
Monet choked back the bile rising in her throat. "My eyes..."  
  
"Stunned?"  
  
"Posioned...tainted...violated!"  
  
"So you liked it. Right?"  
  
"DEADPOOL, GET OUT OF MY ROOM!"  
  
"Say you love me."  
  
"...never."  
  
"HA HA!" Deadpool ran over and grabbed her arms. "You hesitated! It's not much, but I'll take it!"  
  
"You're touching me."  
  
"You're right. I should have asked first, right?"  
  
"Not that I would have ever allowed you to come near me, but yes."  
  
"Okay, I'm sorry." Deadpool released her. "Now can I touch you?"  
  
"No. Leave."  
  
"Can I have a hug?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Kiss?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"A night of hot, dirty, stinky, monkey loving?"  
  
"...never."  
  
"You hesitated! You WANT me!"  
  
Monet frowned. "What I want is neither legal nor encouraged by the school, and would certainly not be very beneficial to your health."  
  
"You want to smoke in bed? After we do it a few times, of course, but I've always been the dangerous type."  
  
Monet closed her eyes. "When I open my eyes in three seconds, you had better be gone, Deadpool. If not, I will be forced to tear your empty head away from your body." Very slowly, she counted to three and opened her eyes. "Very well. Hold still. This will hurt."  
  
"No, wait! I'm sorry about being a jerk, but I really do like you, Monet."  
  
"This is important to me why?"  
  
Deadpool fell to his knees and took her hand. "Because I've never been big on relationships, but I have to have you. It's just in me. You're in me, and I dunno how you got there, but...this is real. I'm addicted to you. Your hair, your face, your voice. Everything."  
  
"That was the biggest load of-"  
  
Deadpool pulled off his mask, tightening his grip on her hand. "No, it wasn't, and neither is this." With some effort, he pulled her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I think I love you, Monet," he said, staring into her eyes.  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then get out."  
  
Deadpool sighed and pulled on his mask. "Okay, I'm going. But I have to give you something first."  
  
"If it explodes, keep it."  
  
"No, nothing like that." Deadpool carefully pulled a white rose from the remains of his pocket and offered it to her. "I got this for you. We got off on the wrong foot, and I wanted this to be a symbol of a new start for us. That is, if you'll give me another chance."  
  
Monet slowly took the rose. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I already told you. I like you."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
He shrugged. "You're cute, and getting you to like me is a huge challenge. I never take the easy path."  
  
"You're sick, Wilson."  
  
"Yeah, but I'm persistent. So how about that hug?"  
  
"No. Go away."  
  
Deadpool walked out of the door, then paused. "Could you at least wave?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Blow a kiss?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Give me the finger?"  
  
"...WHAT?"  
  
"Never mind. Later, beautiful."  
  
Monet watched him go, then looked at the flower in her hand. It seemed innocent enough, but there had to be a trick. Something that would blow up, spray, or leave a horrible smell. So she sat down and stared at the flower, waiting for it to do something so she could hurt Deadpool.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Explain to me why you're not dead again," Jubilee said.  
  
Nate sighed. "You didn't kill me because I saved Deadpool from The New Son. That means you owe me a favor, and I'm calling it in. Threnody and I are only friends now, and even that's a stretch. You have nothing to worry about. Our relationship is fine."  
  
"So why do I feel like I've been tricked?"  
  
"If you mean me using my powers to calm you down, that was to keep you from murdering Deadpool. I didn't save him just so you could kill him a week later."  
  
"But he was lying about me! You know that, right?"  
  
"Of course. Even if he hadn't been, you're with me now. Your past doesn't matter. It's your present and future with me that I'm concerned about."  
  
"So if I had, I dunno, been a Horseman of Apocalypse, you wouldn't care?"  
  
Nate sighed again. "Jubes, be serious."  
  
"I am! It happened to Warren!"  
  
"Yes, Warren. Not you, Jubilation Lee, love of my life. Besides, why would Apocalypse choose you?"  
  
"HEY! Are you saying he wouldn't want me?! I'm just as dangerous as anyone!"  
  
Nate chuckled. "Maybe not, but you're cute when you're mad."  
  
"Whatever. You're still dead meat, mister."  
  
"Am I?" he asked, brushing her nose with a kiss.  
  
"Yeah," she muttered, staring into his eyes. "Dead meat with flies and vultures and stinky smells."  
  
"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?"  
  
"Dead meat," Jubilee whispered.  
  
"You smell."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Um...Jubilee?"  
  
She blinked. "What?"  
  
"Never mind. You smell nice."  
  
"Thanks. Is there a reason why you're smiling like that?"  
  
"Just because you're near me," Nate replied.   
  
"If you sing, I'll hurt you."  
  
"In a good way or a bad way?"  
  
"Nate, you're sick."  
  
"But you love me, right?" he asked.  
  
"You're twisted, too."  
  
"Say you love me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Say it or I won't kiss you. Ever."  
  
Jubilee winced. "I'm your girlfriend. You're not supposed to threaten me with cruel and unusual punishment."  
  
"I'm waiting."  
  
She sighed. "Fine. I love you. Happy?"  
  
"You didn't even mean that."  
  
"You told me to say it, not mean it," Jubilee reminded him.  
  
"You really don't like being kissed, do you?"  
  
"Kiss me and find out." Before he could disagree, Jubilee grabbed him and pressed her lips firmly to his. When she let go, there was a grin on her face. "Your face fuzz tickles."  
  
"So I haven't had time to shave. I'm still waiting."  
  
Jubilee cupped his face in her hands. "Aw, you know I love you, Nate. Why do you always make me say it?"  
  
"It's always fun to see you get mushy," he replied.  
  
"You're a real jerk."  
  
"I love you, too, sweetheart."  
  
* * * * *   
  
Everett tried his best to sleep, but he couldn't. He kept dreading the moment when Jubilee would burst through the door and kill him. So it was very unexpected when someone attacked him from behind. As he fell to the floor, he caught a glimpse of a knife. Hoping the person was a mutant, he extended his aura and acquired their gift just as the knife was driven into his arm.  
  
Suddenly, the lights came on. Angelo stood in the doorway, a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Um...it's not what it looks like," Deadpool said.  
  
"It looks like you're trying to kill Ev."  
  
"Yeah, but...Jubilee hired me."  
  
Angelo calmed down instantly. "Oh. Have fun then." He turned off the light and shut the door.  
  
"ANGE!" Everett screamed.  
  
Angelo only smiled and walked away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Monet woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. She'd spent most of the night studying Deadpool's rose, and still hadn't figured out what was wrong with it. There had to be something. As soon as she had a chance, she would take it down to the lab and analyze it. She was almost certain that it was a very rare form of poision ivy, or something else that would cause a rash.  
  
When she opened the door, Deadpool stood there (fully-dressed). "So, did you like the flower?" he asked.  
  
"Okay, Wilson. What's wrong with it?"  
  
"Wrong? What do you mean, M?"  
  
"What is it about this flower that I'm going to hurt you for?"  
  
"Um...if you don't like white, I can always try for red or yellow."  
  
Monet grabbed him by the throat. "TELL ME!" she shouted.  
  
Deadpool somehow managed to talk without gagging too much. "I didn't do anything to it, I swear! It's just a regular rose! That's all! Really!"  
  
Monet released him and looked at the flower. "Are you serious?"  
  
Deadpool nodded, weakly clutching his throat. "Y'know, I can be serious sometimes. Like when my life is threatened, or if I've fallen for the sweetest Algerian cupcake that ever lived."  
  
Monet stared at him. "You're a very brave man, Wade Wilson."  
  
"That's just a rumor I started. I'm actually just very insane."  
  
"That would explain why you just called me a foreign pastry."  
  
"So for being insanely brave, can I have a hug?"  
  
"No." Then Monet sighed. "But I will give you the distinct honor of joining me for breakfast in ten minutes."  
  
"Wow! Really? You mean it?"  
  
Monet forced a tight-lipped, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Woo-hoo! YEAH, BABY!" He ran down the hall, pumping his fists in the air. "She loves me! She loves me! Hey, everybody! MONET ST. CROIX LOVES ME, WADE WILSON!!!"  
  
Monet sighed and closed her eyes. "What have I just agreed to?" she asked herself, shaking her head.  
  
The End 


	4. Monet & the Madman

Disclaimer: All characters (except Tony) belong to Marvel Comics. I'm not paid to do this (though I really, really wish I was!).  
  
Summary: Monet joins Deadpool for a wild night out.  
  
Note: This story is fourth in a series I've written. If you want a better idea of what's happened between Monet & Deadpool, read "Old Flame, New Fire." I'll admit this one is a bit strange, but I felt like writing it. Enjoy!  
  
Monet and the Madman  
  
  
It had been Nate's idea. Sort of. "Go out and try to have fun," he'd said. "You should get to know him better. In no time, you'll be willing to kick some evil butt right beside him."  
  
Jubilee had agreed. "He's really not such a bad guy. He's kinda cool, once you get past the pervert on the surface. Just spend some time with him."  
  
Sean hadn't been quite so supportive. "Be wary, lass. Wade Wilson may be unable to harm ye physically, but he's ruined many a life mentally. Keep a close eye on him."  
  
Every sensible feeling in her body had told her to stay home. Something else told her to go out with Deadpool. Not on an actual date, of course. She never would have agreed to that. Deadpool had called it an "outing with violent tendencies." In other words, he was planning to start a bar fight.  
  
She had expected that, though. What she hadn't expected was for Wade Wilson to change her view of him forever.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"It smells like vomit in here."  
  
Deadpool adjusted the cowboy hat on his head. "That's not just vomit, M. That's 100% pure alcohol-induced vomit."  
  
"Joy," Monet said dryly. "Why are we here again?"  
  
"I got a tip that an old friend of mine is stopping by."  
  
"By 'friend,' you mean someone that owes you a large amount of cash, drugs, and/or beer?"  
  
Deadpool glared at her. "I'll have you know it's simply a matter of pride."  
  
Monet smirked.  
  
"Okay, so he owes me twenty bucks. It's the principle of the thing!"  
  
"Are you telling me that I'm dressed like a Native American simply because you need money?"  
  
"First, I don't *need* the money. Second, it's a theme bar. Third, you get free drinks if you wear a costume. So zip your lip and enjoy that martini, missy."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Anthony Adonis Briggs was a loser. In first grade, he'd gotten beat up every day. In ninth grade, his girlfriend had dumped him for the captain of the football team. In college, he'd flunked out in freshman year. What happened after that was anyone's guess.  
  
Anthony Briggs was still a loser. But Wacky Tony was a crime boss with a reputation for boiling his victims alive. There was even a rumor that some had been melted down and made into candy bars. Whether it was true or not, there were never any kids near Tony's house on Halloween.  
  
But aside from the smell of boiled human flesh, there was nothing Tony liked better than the smell of alcohol-induced vomit. Sure, it was sick, but when you were a crime boss, most people tended to agree with anything you suggested. So when Tony thought it was a good idea to visit the Way Out West bar, Tony's men thought it was a great idea. If he had known who was waiting for him there, Tony would've just stayed home and boiled his neighbor for fun.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"There he is, cupcake," Deadpool said, looking towards the door. "Fat and nasty as ever. I knew Wacky Tony would never change."  
  
Monet's eyes drifted to the door, where a large group of men were walking in. Tony stood in the middle, while his troop of bodyguards surrounded him in a tight circle formation. They walked across the bar to a table in the corner.   
  
"Shall I dispose of the guards?" Monet asked.  
  
"Don't bother," Deadpool replied. "I'll handle it. But when I give the signal, throw your drink at me."  
  
"What?" Monet asked, obviously confused.   
  
"You'll see." Deadpool stood up and walked across the bar. He stopped directly in front of Tony's table, where two guards stopped him.  
  
"Pat him down," Tony ordered.  
  
Before either guard could obey the order, they fell to the ground with knives through their necks.  
  
"Tony, buddy, we gotta talk," Deadpool said. "There's a certain matter of some money that you owe me."  
  
Tony snorted, motioning for his guards to surround the mercenary. "I don't owe anyone anything. Even if I did, I think I'd remember meeting someone like you."  
  
"Oh, really? Does this help?" Deadpool pulled off his mask.  
  
Tony nearly choked. "Wilson?!"  
  
"In the flesh. Literally. Now, about that money..."  
  
"Get him, men!" Tony shouted. "I want his bones boiled into soup!"  
  
The guards drew their guns. "Hold it right there, pal," their leader commanded. "You're not gettin' outta here alive."  
  
"Never intended to." Deadpool leaped into air, delivering judo kicks to anyone that got close enough. He landed on the table and flipped off, driving his boots into Tony's fleshy neck. The crime boss toppled out of his chair and onto the floor, where he did his best to continue breathing.  
  
"Open fire!" the leader screamed.  
  
"Now, M!" Deadpool shouted.  
  
With uncanny accuracy, Monet threw the remains of her martini at Deadpool's chest. She wasn't sure what he was planning. Then she found out.  
  
Faster than anyone could've imagined, Deadpool whipped out a lighter and held it inches away from his chest.  
  
As soon as the liquid hit Deadpool's chest, the material burst into a column of flames. The guards that got too close were fried instantly. The ones that were unharmed ran for their lives.  
  
Despite the obvious pain he was in, Deadpool ignored it long enough to grab Tony by the collar. "Gimme my money, you fat bum!"  
  
Tony threw his wallet in Deadpool's face and ran from the bar as fast as his swollen legs could carry him.  
  
In a few seconds, the flames died down, and Deadpool snatched up the wallet. "Hmm...that's almost three thousand more than he owes me. Well, there is the decade-long interest rate, so it should be about right."  
  
"Wade?"  
  
Deadpool glanced at Monet. "Yes, dear?"  
  
"How is it that you managed to have your entire costume burst into flames?"  
  
"You pick up a few things in the merc game, M. C'mon, let's go. Sean will try to kill me for bringing you home at this hour."   
  
Those were the last words out of his mouth before he blacked out.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"How is he?" Nate asked.  
  
Monet looked up. "He's lost a lot of blood, which caused him to faint. Other than burns over 90% of his body, which should heal fairly quickly, he'll be perfectly fine when he wakes up."  
  
"So, did you two have fun?"  
  
Monet paused. "I think he did."  
  
"You didn't?"  
  
"All I did was throw my martini at him."  
  
"And that wasn't fun?"  
  
"That part was," Monet admitted. "But I didn't expect him to just explode into flames like that."  
  
"So he didn't tell you how he did it?"  
  
"No. He just said it was something he'd learned on the job."  
  
"Paige did a scan on the material. It had been soaked in gasoline." Nate grinned. "Y'know, you haven't said one bad thing about him since you got back."  
  
"No, I suppose I haven't." Monet tapped a finger against her lips in thought. "I just don't understand it."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When we left, all I wanted to do was stay home and think about how much I hated him. But now that I've seen how far he's willing to go over something so meaningless..."  
  
"It wasn't the money, M. It was his pride. Even a mercenary has to have some."  
  
Monet sighed. "Normally, I'd say that setting yourself on fire to collect twenty dollars from a crime lord was insane. But for some reason, I can only think of what he did as being incredibly brave."  
  
"Why's that?" Nate asked.  
  
"I offered to take out the guards for him, but he refused. He wouldn't let me do anything."  
  
"You offered to do that for him?"  
  
"Yes, I-" Monet stopped and looked at Nate. "You love being right, don't you?"  
  
"More than you do, M. Just give him a little time, and he'll open up to you."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Call it a hunch."  
  
"Somehow I doubt that the world's most powerful psi has mere hunches."  
  
Nate only shrugged. "Your call. Either way, he's waking up now."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Deadpool was happy. He'd taken Monet out for a night on the town, collected a large wad of cash, and probably managed to impress Monet a bit. Maybe. The point was that she hadn't complained once since they'd left the bar. But then again, he had been out cold. Maybe she had complained. But she hadn't said anything to him. Yet.  
  
The doors to the infirmary slid open, and Monet walked in. "You are, without a doubt, the craziest man I know."  
  
"And that just makes you want me more, right?"  
  
"I'll ignore that comment because I have something important to tell you."  
  
"My answer's no. I'm sorry, honey, but I can't marry you. You're too young, Jubilee would get jealous, Ev might have a nervous breakdown, and Sean would kill himself. Wait, maybe I CAN marry you..."  
  
Monet sighed. "Deadpool, I want to give you something. A gift."  
  
"There's nothing you could give me...unless, of course, you're going to come back in a second wearing nothing but a huge red bow and that pretty smile of yours."  
  
Monet closed her eyes, holding in another sigh. "Just take it." She pressed a small box into his hand.  
  
"Are you proposing to me?" Deadpool asked suspiciously. "Because if you are, the honeymoon can start right now."  
  
"Open the box, Wilson," Monet said firmly.  
  
Deadpool slowly sat up and cracked open the small box. Inside, he found a well-polished medal that nearly blinded him, even in the dim moonlight. "What is this, Monet?"  
  
Monet took a deep breath. "It's a medal for bravery. It used to belong to my great-grandfather, Sebastion St. Croix. He earned it in a war. It's been in our family for years, passed down to the next generation by each patriarch."   
  
"So...why are you giving it to me?" Deadpool asked, staring at the medal. "I don't deserve this."  
  
"You don't understand," Monet replied. "Marius was deemed unworthy of the honor, and the medal must be passed on to a male member of the family. I only had it because I was chosen to one day marry and give it to my son. That day will be a long time coming, and I want to know that someone I can trust will keep it safe."  
  
"You're trusting me to keep this for you? Why?"  
  
"Because I know that despite the side you present to all of us, in your heart, you are a good man, Wade Wilson. I know you would never betray my trust in you on purpose. That, and if you did, Generation X would destroy you."  
  
"Wow." Deadpool inspected the medal closely. "Are you sure about this, M?"  
  
"Yes. You may not be family, but I want you to be the one that presents it to your godson."  
  
"My WHAT?!" Deadpool shrieked.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
"Why can't I present it to OUR son?!"  
  
Monet frowned. "Because I have no intention of marrying you."  
  
"Sure, just break my heart, why don't you? I guess I'm not wounded enough for you."  
  
"Deadpool, you can say whatever you want, but I know that this honor has moved you. If you decide to thank me, you may do so in the morning. I am going to bed."  
  
Deadpool caught her arm as she turned away. "Wait, M. I need to tell you something."  
  
"Yes?" she asked, turning back to look at him.  
  
"I'll do my best to keep the medal safe. You can count on me."  
  
She smiled. "I know."  
  
"One more thing, though."  
  
Monet's smile began to fade. "What?"  
  
"Since I am gonna be your kid's godfather and everything, NOW can I have a hug?"  
  
She sighed. "Very well, but if you even think of trying anything-"  
  
"I'll keep my hands away from the naughty places," he said, holding up a hand. "Merc's honor."  
  
Monet slipped her arms around Deadpool's neck, being careful not to harm any of his wounds.  
  
Deadpool slowly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Thanks, cupcake," he whispered in her ear.  
  
Monet rolled her eyes. "You're welcome, Deadpool."  
  
"Um...Monet?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't let go. My arms are locked. I can't move them!"  
  
Monet sighed again. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"I'm serious! I can't move them at all!"  
  
"I'm moving away in three seconds, Deadpool."  
  
"No, don't! I mean it! You can't do AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!" He fell to the floor in a writhing heap. "The pain! GAAAH!"  
  
Feeling a bit guilty, Monet kneeled beside him. "Are you all right, Wade?"  
  
Deadpool cringed as her hand touched his back. "So much pain... Hurts bad... Need...morphine..." He stopped and looked up at her. "Do I need to go on, or can I pick up my Oscar now?"  
  
Monet frowned. "You were faking."  
  
"You win the prize, babe." Deadpool stood up. "My healing factor's better than it used to be. Anyway, I should be going. I've probably got a million jobs waiting for me back home in cold, lonely, empty, depressing apartment. Say, I don't suppose you want to-"  
  
"NO," Monet said firmly. "Goodbye, Deadpool."  
  
"Hey, wait! You had fun with me tonight, right?"  
  
Monet hesitated. "I-"  
  
"YEAH! You had fun, babe! Admit it!"  
  
"I admit nothing."  
  
"C'mon, you know you wanna say it. No one's gonna hear it but me."  
  
Monet sighed. "Fine. I had fun with you, Deadpool."  
  
"WOW! I didn't really think you'd say it, but now I feel all special."  
  
"Weren't you leaving?"  
  
"Oh, right. Seeya later, cupcake!" Deadpool waved as he teleported away.  
  
Monet shook her head and walked back to her room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Monet knew something was wrong when she sat down at breakfast. Everyone was looking at her with huge grins on their faces, and even Jono looked like he was trying to smile. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore. "What are you all smiling about?"  
  
"This came for you today," Jubilee said, handing her a small box. "I think you'll be surprised."  
  
Monet opened the box and peered inside. She found an old tape recorder inside, as well as a note.  
  
"Dear Monet: Sorry I had to rush off last night, but I was really excited when you told me how much fun you had with me. So excited, in fact, that I recorded what has now become my fave phrase. I also took the liberty of passing out copies of the tapes to all your pals. No need to thank me, but if you suddenly decide to leave the team to become an exotic dancer, I'll be the guy in front row throwing quarters every night. Sincerely, your love slave, Deadpool."  
  
Monet placed the note back into the box. Amazingly, she didn't smash the box or scream. Instead, she laughed.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Jubilee asked.  
  
"I think it's a result of hanging out with Deadpool for a night," Nate suggested.  
  
"So she's nuts like him?"  
  
Nate shrugged. "I'm a telepath and I can't tell."  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Al, I had a perfect weekend."  
  
The old woman glanced at Deadpool. "That reminds me. Terry called, and she said she'll be in town next week."  
  
"Yeah? So what? I'm much too busy for her."  
  
Al blinked. "Wade, have you been eating the bad cheese again?"  
  
"Al, there comes a time in a man's life where he just has to move on. Now is one of those times."  
  
"You're obsessed with someone else, aren't you?" she asked.  
  
"Never could hide anything from you. Sure, I'll miss Terry, but now that I've got my Algerian cupcake, everything's comin' up roses, baby!"  
  
"Oh, Wolverine called. Department H has place a million dollar bounty on your head."  
  
"Okay, everything but that! The point is, NOTHING could spoil this mood."  
  
"One more thing," Al added with a smirk. "The people from Playboy called. Your check bounced, so they're cutting off your subscription."  
  
"NOOOO!!!" Deadpool wailed in agony. "They can't do this to me! I need those girls to LIVE! I mean, how could I possibly go ten minutes without...um...reading their informative and stimulating articles...?"  
  
Al snorted. "You get millions for each job you do, and your checks still bounce? Some things never change."  
  
"Correction, Al," Deadpool replied, staring at the medal in his hand. "Things do change, and sometimes for the better." A smile came over his face. "Hey, I've got this really cool tape recording you just HAVE to hear..."  
  
The End  



End file.
